City of Heavenly Fire
by SoMuchForSobriety
Summary: "Then from the dark sky, globules of light shot down to the earth, searing the ground with divine fire." My take on CoHF. Supports Clary/Jace, Alec/Magnus, Simon/Isabelle, and all the other ships Clare supports herself. Rated M for mild profanity, violence, and lemons. Chapter 5, titled "Restraint," is up!
1. Capture

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, the author, and I most certainly do not own the Mortal Instruments or the universe it is based on. This is my personal take on CoHF, and this has not been approved in any way by Clare.**

* * *

**|~•o•o•~ Prologue ~•o•o•~|**

* * *

**"Simon?" Isabelle peered through the crevice** of the open door. Not receiving any response, Isabelle decided to break in. Not break in, since the door was already open, but... explore one's house without one's permission.

Isabelle remembered that time she spent here, when she came over looking for Simon and ended up getting advice and tequila from Jordan. Truthfully, Isabelle didn't know Jordan's apartment all that well, so she just hoped that she wouldn't barge into the wrong room.

That's exactly what happened.

"Jesus!" Isabelle screamed in horror. Two naked figures who were rolling around in Jordan's bed immediately broke apart at the sight of Isabelle.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I was just looking -" she started.

"Simon's room is the one across from mine," Jordan interrupted. Was it really that obvious that she was looking for Simon? She supposed so; she really had no other reason to come to Jordan's apartment apart from that.

Isabelle hoped she wasn't blushing, "Alright, thanks. And thanks for keeping the steam within your bedroom. My bad."

She quickly threw the door closed and walked over to where Jordan pointed her to go to. After her previous experience, Isabelle decided to knock to double-check if Simon was in there, or if he wasn't ready to see her - as in, he was naked or something.

"Come in!" Simon's voice came from the door.

Isabelle opened the door recklessly and stepped into Simon's room. "Hey," she said.

"Hey. Is something wrong?"

"There's always something wrong. Sebastian's on the loose, he has the Infernal Cup, and he's probably out there raising an army against the Clave." Isabelle paused and added, "And his hand grew back."

"But that's not all, is it?" Simon inquired.

"Of course not. Alec hasn't been home for days. Jace is angry with my mom because she won't let him patrol. I just walked in on Maia and Jordan doing... it, and I'm probably scarred for life. Not that I haven't done it before. Then there's Clary, who's freaking worried about Luke and Jocelyn, and their wedding has been postponed indefinitely. And then there's you."

Simon stared at her for a moment, and cleared his throat. "Me? Oh, you mean my problems with my mom -"

"Actually I was talking about us," Isabelle interrupted.

Simon continued to glare at her, so Isabelle took the initiative to speak first. "Look, over the past few weeks, you've really been there for me. I told Jordan this once, that I only ever trusted a few people in my life: mom, Jace, Alec, and Max. I'm starting to add Clary to that list. But, the thing is, I've never felt more at home with anyone than I have with you."_  
_

Simon held on to his silence. Isabelle could feel tears coming up to her eyes. Did he really feel nothing for her?

"I guess what I'm saying is... I think I'm in love with you," Isabelle finished.

There was still no response from Simon whatsoever. Isabelle choked down a few tears. Isabelle Lightwood did not cry, especially not for a random boy who was just an ignorant mundane not so long ago.

Her face grew hot with rage and embarrassment, "Simon, don't just sit there like a statue. Say something."

Finally, Simon's face formed a grin. "Well, I guess that changes everything, doesn't it?" There was a subtle patronizing tone to his voice - one Isabelle didn't understand.

"For worse or for better?" Isabelle's voice wavered as she spoke.

Simon moved his hands up Isabelle's arms until his hands cupped her cheeks. "That depends if you want this as much as I do."

And he kissed her like the world was ending.

* * *

**I ~•o•o•~ Capture ~•o•o•~ I**

* * *

**"No. Absolutely no way am I** going to let you out of my sight," said Maryse with crossed arms.

"Oh come on. I've been with him the longest. I know him the best. Besides, I have the heavenly fire in me -"

Maryse raised her hand to cut him off. "_Jace. _Don't talk of the fire as if it's a gift from heaven."

"You make it sound like a curse."

"It could be. Look, as far as the Clave and the Silent Brothers can see, the fire isn't going to wear off anytime soon. Don't think you may be able to use it to your advantage, as in burning Sebastian by shoving your hands down his throat - well, actually if you really did that he'd be dead for sure, fire or without. The point is -"

"The point is, I'm joining the hunt. I can give the Clave invaluable information I obtained from my experience with Sebastian -"

"In point of fact, you don't have any information to give the Clave. The Silent Brothers told us that much."

Jace threw his hands up in exasperation. "Fine! I'll just lock myself up in the infirmary while I 'heal.' I've been healing for 10 whole days!"

"10 whole days isn't enough to rid your body of the effects of Michael's sword," Maryse snapped. Before Jace could say anything back, she continued, "I don't want to hear it. I don't care if I have to lock you in the Institute; you are not going anywhere. Do you understand? This is the Clave's job."

"Fine!" Jace screamed, aggravated. "You sound just like Jocelyn," he added under his breath.

Then he stormed out of the library. Screw the Clave, the Silent Brothers and Maryse's maternal overprotectiveness. Why couldn't they see that he had his own issues to settle with Sebastian? First off, he tried to _rape_ Clary. Jace supposed that if he wasn't so in love with Clary, he would have sought revenge more for Sebastian possessing him and steering him around like a pet dog. But really, Sebastian or _Jonathan_ - Jace rarely acknowledged him by his birth name, partly because he shared the same name too, but mostly because it reminded him of his upbringing and Valentine's harsh methods of discipline - was Clary's brother. As far as Jace was concerned, you don't get serious with your own sister.

Then again, who was Jace to judge? Even when he thought he was Clary's biological brother, he wanted to get into her pants just as much as he wanted to now.

_No_, Jace thought. _Sebastian is different. My incestuous transgressions were driven out of love and yearning, not selfishness and lust. Sebastian doesn't love Clary, he never has. I doubt he even appreciates her pulchritude. _Jace let out a shudder, because the thought of "pulchritude" triggered a memory of Sebastian's soulless black pits that passed for his eyes. Then he was reminded of Sebastian's brief demonized-Shadowhunter army, and Amatis, who was coerced to drink from the Infernal Cup. He remembered how swift and potent Amatis immediately became, as opposed to her old self. Jace thought of Luke, how much he must have been hurting - he hasn't seen Luke for a while, since Maryse forbade him from leaving the Institute in any way, shape, or form - and Jocelyn, troubled that she cannot pull her beloved out of hell or grief. From what Jace heard from Clary, Luke wasn't holding up so well.

_"Luke hasn't been eating for days, and I once eavesdropped on a conversation between him and my mom... and he said he wanted to leave the pack. He wanted to leave New York, actually, completely. From all this hell. He even said... he said if he ever had children, he would do the same thing Jocelyn did to me," Clary sobbed._

Jace sighed, and stared at his hand. He pictured a fruit of some sort, and tried to peel off its skin in his head - like he would do to unveil a glamour. Sure enough, his hand turned transparent, and he saw the fire coursing through his veins for what was the billionth time. It's not that he was proud of the fire - hell, he sort of hated it because he couldn't touch Clary freely anymore - but because he was curious. Never once has man had contact with an angel's blade - and certainly not the sword of Archangel Michael. Was this going to be a part of him forever?

The _clang!_ of the elevator snapped Jace out of his thoughts. Jace sighed again - he has been doing that very often lately - anticipating a member of the Conclave, or a Silent Brother. The Institute has been teeming with Shadowhunters lately, as it usually holds the Conclave meetings, which have been held much more frequently these days.

The familiar red-head Jace dreamt about every night appeared before him. Despite the fact that this was probably the gazillionth time he's seen her, he couldn't help but to breath in for air.

"Clary," he greeted her amiably, trying to hide his annoyance from his conversation with Maryse earlier.

But Clary saw right through him and frowned, "Is something wrong?"

Jace flushed and prayed that he wouldn't stammer on his next sentence, "Of-no. Nothing's wrong." He gave her that smile of his that always caused girls to squirm.

Clary wasn't fooled though, "Is this about you not being able to patrol? Look, Alec and the rest of the Clave are already looking for Sebastian with every fiber of their beings -"

"Not Alec. Just don't talk about Alec." Jace waved his hand impatiently. "Alec hasn't been patrolling. Look, we each have our own worries. You're worried about Luke's condition; I'm worried about Alec's. He hasn't been eating, or sleeping, and as a matter of fact, I haven't seen him for days."

"Maybe he went patrolling," Clary suggested.

For an accountable reason, Jace lost his temper. "_He's not patrolling, Clary! He's too upset to do anything, so he probably jumped through a Portal to sulk in hell!_"

When Jace saw the shocked look on Clary's face, he knew he went too far. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I lashed out at you. It wasn't as if you were at fault. The situation wasn't even intense and you just came here. I'm so sor -"

He was cut off by Clary's hand, caressing his cheek. "It's okay. Just stop apologizing. It's probably some kind of side effect from Michael's blade. You know, mood swings."

Without any volition on his part, he pulled Clary in and kissed her for what seemed like eternity. Their lips parted and eventually their tongues wrestled together; Jace felt a mild pain on his back and realized that Clary must have scratched him - she always does that doesn't she? Jace backed Clary against a wall and rubbed his hand across her back in a circular motion. Later, their lips broke apart and Jace trailed kisses down Clary's neck. She then lifted the hem of Jace's shirt, but before she could fully pull it over his head, she let out a scream.

Jace jumped back in surprise. He was about to ask her what happened, when he saw what he had done to her. Initially, he thought those were hickeys down her neck, but as he looked closely, he saw that they were _burns_.

"Oh my God, I'm so sor -" he started.

"I thought I told you to stop apologizing," Clary interjected with a frown. Was she frowning because they got interrupted? Or was she mad that Jace burned her?

"It's necessary," he reasoned.

"I know you well enough to know that when you say 'sorry' once, you really mean it."

"Well..." Jace tried to speak. Damn, he was stuttering again.

Clary put her fingers on his lips and silenced him. She went on her tip-toes and whispered seductively in his ear - or at least he thought she sounded seductive - "I love you and I don't care if you're a human version of the Burning Bush. I will still love you and I always will."

For a moment their eyes met, and Jace saw something in Clary's eyes. Yearning? No, she already had him. He was about to kiss her again when they heard the sound of high heels reverberate across the room.

"My God, use the freaking bedroom! This is like what, the tenth time I had to chastise you two for this!" Isabelle shrieked. She continued her path to the elevator and after she was out of earshot, Clary and Jace burst out into laughter.

"Do you want to?" Clary whispered in his ear.

"No. Not when I'm burning -"

"I don't care if you're burning. I trust you enough to control your fire."

"On the contrary, with you I lose whatever control I have."

Clary's lips curved into a smile. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me. Life's too short to waste time bickering."

* * *

"Magnus!" Alec screamed at the top of his lungs. "I don't give a damn whether or not you hate me, but at least show me your loft!"

Nothing happened.

"Magnus!" he screamed again. "Magnus! Magnus! You freaking bastard! Show yourself! Chairman Meow!"

"Shut up!" one of Magnus' neighbors yelled. "Can't you see you're disturbing the entire neighborhood? As a matter of fact, just get out of this place for good! I haven't been sleeping for days because of your nonsensical incessant yelling."

That was true. For the past few days Alec has been camping outside the lot that used to be Magnus' loft, screaming out his name. He tried throwing rocks across the lot, hoping it'd hit an invisible barrier, but no such luck. Evidently the spell Magnus casted on the building was much more than an invisibility spell.

It wasn't glamour either. Everyday Alec would try to peel off whatever glamour was on the lot but nothing would appear in the stead of air.

Alec casted out a defeated sigh and walked towards the empty lot. He expected to be transported backwards onto the road, or transported back to the Institute if Magnus was feeling generous. Instead, his feet anchored itself on dry soil. Maybe there was no spell after all to conceal the building. Maybe it really was gone. Maybe Magnus really was gone.

Alec fell into a crouch and tried to fight back tears. _You freaking son of a bitch_, he screamed inwardly. _I just wanted another chance; did you really have to leave me in such despair? _Suddenly, he was jerked back and that halted his tears from streaming out of his eyes. Materializing from the dirt in the middle of the lot...

Was a stone pedestal with a white-blue pentagram.

_Really?_ Alec thought. _You're going to give me a useless slab of rock?_

As he crawled out of his bawling position and moved nearer to the pedestal, he saw that there was a scroll perched atop it.

A letter.

With renewed effort, Alec threw himself at the stone, nearly cutting open his jaw, and scooped up the letter. It was neatly tied with a clean blue ribbon. Alec didn't bother with the knot, so he tore the ribbon in half and hastily unrolled the parchment. In it wrote:_  
_

_Alexander,_

_It was never my wish to conceal my home away from you, but I cannot stand to face your excuses. Please do stop with the crying and shouting, as you are pestering my neighbors. I will tell you this: while you were busy screaming my name - which by the way I find very endearing - I was busy packing my stuff. I'm leaving New York and, until the war between Heaven and Hell blows over, I'm not coming back. I don't know if by then you will still be alive, but frankly - _it doesn't matter_. I will surely remember you for the rest of my life, Alexander, but that doesn't mean I won't get over you. I hope you will find someone else and move on, if you survive the fray._

_I wish you the best of luck,_

_Magnus Bane. Or as you once called me, _Warlock_ Bane._

Alec could almost hear the animosity in Magnus' voice as he read the letter.

_It doesn't matter._

_But that doesn't mean I won't get over you._

_I'm leaving New York._

_I'm not coming back._

Warlock_ Bane._

Still holding the blasted piece of paper, Alec sunk down to his knees and buried his head in his hands. His despondency was so great it could move mountains and drain the sea.

Just then a click sounded, and Alec immediately whirled around.

Surrounding him in a perfect uniform circle were demons.

* * *

Their tongues entwined and Isabelle let out a soft moan.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Simon remarked, sounding out of air.

"Keep up that attitude and I might sneak out on you tonight," Isabelle teased.

"I know you won't."

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure? I have never stayed the full night with any of the guys I made love to before."

"Because it's me."

Isabelle frowned wryly, "That doesn't make a big difference."

"Uh huh?"

"Uh huh."

They kissed some more, rolling around in Simon's bed when Isabelle's phone rang.

"Damn," Isabelle cursed while fishing out that device. "Who the hell dares interrupt me while I'm - oh, it's Jace."

Flinging her hair to one side, she pressed the phone against her ear. "Bad timing, Jace."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Just cut to the chase or I'm hanging up."

"Oh, look who's getting feisty. I bet you're making out with Simon right now."

Isabelle flushed. _He's just being his old sarcastic self_, she told herself. _There's absolutely no way he knows..._

"Isabelle?" Simon asked anxiously. He must have read her face.

"Ha! I knew I was right!" Jace rejoiced over the phone. "Izzy and Simon, rolling on a bed... K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Isabelle's temper exploded, "Oh shut up Jace! Why did you call me?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Alec went, and if you did, to tell him that I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him about what?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but -"

"That's all I need to know. Jesus, where can he be?"

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

Isabelle heard Jace release a sigh over the phone. "Alright. I don't need to talk to him, but the Conclave requires his presence. I just thought that he'd be more motivated to come if he didn't know it was because of a Conclave meeting."

"Stop pressuring him. He's been having a rough time coping with his breakup with Magnus."

Instantaneously, something Clary once said to Isabelle replayed in her head. Actually it was a retort Isabelle made to Clary, but whatever - it involved Clary in some way, alright?

_He's never dated before Magnus. He gets jealous..._

"That's it!" Isabelle exclaimed a bit louder than she intended. Underneath her weight, she felt Simon's heart skip a beat in surprise.

"What's what?" Jace inquired.

"He must be near Magnus' home. Stalking him or something," Isabelle explained.

"Great, go fetch him and bring him to the Institute."

Isabelle let out a... was that a whimper? She felt herself go red, as if she wasn't red enough already. "I'm busy, Jace. And if you're going to say making out with Simon, go ahead. It's not my responsibility to bring my brother's brooding to a halt. Go do it yourself."

"You're forgetting I'm housebound."

That was true. After spending a few hours with Simon, Isabelle completely forgot about Jace's altercations with Maryse.

Exasperated, Isabelle got off Simon and told Jace, "Fine, I'll bring him back."

After she hung up, she bore her eyes into Simon's, wondering how to form her farewell. But the look on Simon's face already told her it was unneeded.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Alec instinctively reached down to his belt, feeling for a seraph blade, only to realize that his belt was devoid of weapons. He cursed under his breath for forgetting to arm himself. How was he supposed to fend off 20 demons with his bare hands?

He remembered what Jace told him during training. _Anything can be used as a weapon_. Alec glanced around, as if he hadn't explored his environment enough to write out every single detail on paper from memory. There, a lamp post. A mail box. A bench. A tree. Gravel. So many things he could use to his advantage... if he could cross the barrier the demons created between him and the apparatuses. For some reason, a picture of Clary drawing a Portal rune appeared in his mind. If he could duplicate that rune and create a Portal...

But he didn't have his _stele_ with him either. He was inexorably screwed.

Just then, a demon leaped, but before he could react, a familiar streak of electrum flew through the air and cleanly decapitated the demon. Its body parts hit the floor in front of Alec. Another demon leaped, but this time a humanoid blur buried its face into the demon's body; the sound of ripping flesh piercing the night.

Alec didn't even have to look to see who were his saviors. "Isabelle! Give me a seraph blade!"

His sister tossed him one and he quickly named it "_Tahariel_." Then he stepped into battle, swinging his weapon with all his might.

Isabelle was handling 5 demons just fine, thrusting her whip around her to form a rotund barricade. Simon, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble taking down 3 of them. He grabbed at one and used his fangs to tear out its entrails, but as Alec watched, another demon sprung from behind him -

Without hesitation, Alec headed towards Simon's direction. He threw his body at the demon, and when he was close enough, he struck at it. Demon blood spilled all over Alec, burning him in several places; some of it got onto Simon - but in less than a minute, Alec saw that Simon's burns had already reduced to bruise-like patches on his skin.

Alec tried to assume Jace's arrogance, but only managed out a "You're welcome" before Simon could thank him. After killing a few more demons, Alec realized that he and Simon made a pretty good team. Simon used his fangs to turn demons to shreds, while Alec guarded his back, slicing through any ambushes on them. _God_, Alec thought to himself, _Tell me I'm not in love with _Isabelle's_ vampire. _After all the demons were killed, Alec stole a glance at Simon, and at the sight of his protruding fangs, the thought quickly vanished.

Right then, a deep baritone laugh broke Alec out of his reverie, followed by a scream that unquestionably belonged to his sister. In almost perfect synchronization, Simon and Alec both whirled around to see a tall man and a crumpled Isabelle at his feet.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" the man asked condescendingly. "Oh, and don't even bother trying to fight me. You won't succeed. Your sister can attest to that."

He stepped over Isabelle's motionless body and moved nearer to Simon and Alec. "The gay Shadowhunter and the Daylighter. What an odd combination."

Alec blushed. "We're not -"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't implying that. But since you had such a big reaction -"

"Who are you?" Simon interceded.

The man laughed maliciously. "Eager little things, aren't you two? Very well, my name is Malone Niles -"

Alec frowned. "You're not a Shadowhunter, are you? Because I don't remember reading across a Shadowhunter family called Niles."

"Actually, I am. Or I used to be."

Simon's eyes widened and he gripped Alec's arm, as if that could help transmit his thoughts to him. Alec glared at him and watched his lips, as they formed words.

_Dark Nephilim_.

Then, _should we run? Or should we fight?_

Alec mouthed in reply, _fight_.

They turned their faces back to Malone in bold defiance, then everything was a blur. Alec saw Simon reveal his fangs and lunge at Malone - all happening within a split second - but the Dark Nephilim swatted him away like a fly. Alec wouldn't let that deter him though; he reinforced his grip on his seraph blade and drove it home -

Malone gripped Alec's striking arm and jerked it back, causing a pang of pain to course through Alec's veins. The seraph blade fell to the ground, and in the brief moment before Malone's impending blow, Alec saw an immobile Simon and an unmoving Isabelle.

Then the world dimmed into nothingness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So that was that. Sorry if everything was a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get everything settled first. I really wanted to make Simon/Isabelle official because it's _long overdue_. I also wanted to add a fight scene of some sort there.**

**Anyway, I'm just going to spoil this for you right now: Alec and Simon aren't going to make it home that night.**

**Also, Magnus doesn't hate Alec as much as his letter implies :) He just wants to get back at him for hurting him.**

**I'm shipping Malec and Simon/Isabelle all the way, so there is absolutely no way I'm going to make Alec get serious with Simon.**

**And to all you Clace shippers, I promise for more Clary/Jace next chapter :)**

**I haven't written FF in a long time, especially a multi-chap, so if you sincerely enjoyed my story, please take the time to write a review to show me your appreciation. Otherwise I might be discouraged.**

**Alright, I'm going to stop begging and ranting now.**

**~SoMuchForSobriety**


	2. Duress

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, the author, and I most certainly do not own the Mortal Instruments or the universe it is based on. This is my personal take on CoHF, and this has not been approved in any way by Clare.**

* * *

**II ~•o•o•~ Duress ~•o•o•~ II**

* * *

**Simon heard a scream echo** through the cavern. An unmistakably feminine scream.

"Isabelle!" he yelled. "Where are you?"

Another incomprehensible scream came in response.

"Isabelle!" Simon reiterated.

Simon looked around. Across from him was an unconscious Alec, with shackles at his wrists that connected him to the wall. Simon was also chained to his side of the wall, but whenever he tried to move or struggle, his wrists would burn.

"Blessed metal. Burns vampires," Alec murmured.

If it were even possible in his chains, Simon jumped. "I... didn't know you were awake."

"I'm only half-conscious. My head hurts like crap - ow. I need an _iratze_, but obviously you don't have a _stele_ and you can't draw one. So I guess Sebastian's just gonna lay us out here to die. Or in here, rather."Alec continued, "I need runes. Strength runes, speed runes, soundless runes, and all the battle runes I can get..."

Simon spoke resignedly, "You know I can't help you in that department." After a long silence, Simon spoke again, "What does he want with us? I mean, I get why Sebastian would want to take you, since you're a Shadowhunter and he probably would want to turn you into one of _them_. But why me? Of what use am I to him?"

"You're a Daylighter, after all. The rarest breed of vampires I've ever known. The only one in existence. Lilith was able to use you to resuscitate Sebastian, so who knows if your blood possesses some other mysterious mystical properties?"

"He's going to kill us, isn't he?" Simon stated. "Well, me more so. I think he'd rather turn you into one of his servants."

"I'd rather die than join him."

Isabelle's scream resonated through the room once again.

Simon shook his head. "They're torturing her into madness, aren't they?"

Just then, a very mutilated Isabelle, flanked by two guards - one on each side of her - stumbled into the dim room. Before she hit the floor, the guards yanked her upright, and a shrill laugh came from behind them.

A very familiar laugh.

"Sebastian," Alec hissed.

"Oh, look! It's the _gay_," Sebastian pointed out sarcastically, now standing in front of Isabelle, facing Alec and Simon.

Simon looked at Alec for his response, expecting a blush or something, and though Alec _was_ red, he was more flushed with anger than embarrassment.

"What have you done to my sister?" Alec demanded.

"Exactly what she did to my hand before I came back to this realm," Sebastian said, playing with the silver bracelets at his wrists. "I flogged her with her own whip. Unfortunately I wasn't able to saw off any body parts, since I'm not that adept in using her string of electrum."

"You should rot in hell where you belong," Alec screeched. "You and your demon blood should stay in the Infernal realms."

"Consider yourself lucky, because today I'm feeling lenient. I'd normally have you flogged for saying that." Sebastian took out Isabelle's whip and held it out to her.

"Release her," he ordered to his guards and they complied. "Here, Isabelle. Take this, and whip your boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend...?" Isabelle stuttered, perplexed. She glanced at Alec, then at Simon, and her eyes widened. "No."

"You know what will happen to your brother if you don't," Sebastian taunted. "Why does it matter? He'll heal from his injuries anyway."

"No."

"Fine. Then whip your brother instead."

"No!" Isabelle screamed in horror.

"Brother or boyfriend. Which one will it be?"

For a moment, Isabelle just stood there, her eyes wide, with her expression displaying how much terror she was under. Then she moved towards Simon, and flogged him on the cheek. The pain was so acute Simon was tempted to scream out in agony, but he wouldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction.

"That's right, my dear. Keep flogging him; 30 lashes around?" Sebastian sneered.

Isabelle acquiesced in her orders, and by the time the pain was over, Simon had so many lash marks on his face his body failed to recuperate.

Sebastian walked over to Isabelle's side and brushed off a tear from her eye mockingly.

"Well done. Now take your whip, this memory, and your memory of torture before, and go home. Tell Jace that if he does not return to my side along with my sister, I will use these two for the Ritual." Sebastian pointed at Alec and Simon. "To summon me, take this bottle and crush it under your feet." Sebastian handed Isabelle a small phial of pink liquid. "Whosoever does so will be transported into this cave. I'll give you around... 2 hours to discuss with your loved ones. If I do not hear back from you or your friends by midnight, I will assume that's a no, and I will do as I threatened."

* * *

_Buzz!_

Clary woke up to the sound of her phone ringing - no, vibrating on her bedside table. She reluctantly turned around to pick up her phone and read the text. 10 texts actually, all bearing the same message. They were from Jace:

_Clary. Come to the Institute. NOW._

Normally she'd refuse - she'd already went to bed - but this was Jace, and there was an implication in the texts that this was urgent. She threw on some clothes to make herself look presentable, took her _stele_ (a spare one she got from the Institute) and drew a Soundless rune on the soles of her shoes. Then she snuck out of the house, praying that when she got back home, Jocelyn wouldn't be sitting on a couch in the dark waiting for her arrival.

After 15 minutes, she arrived at the Institute. "In the name of the Clave, I ask entry to this holy -"

The doors flew open and Clary raced to the elevator. When she finally got to her designated floor, she stopped. Jace wasn't here. Nor was Isabelle, or Maryse, or anyone for that matter. Where was she supposed to go?

_The library_, Clary thought.

So she tried that; as she opened the doors, she knew she barged in on a grave Conclave meeting.

Flushing a deep red, Clary hastened to apologize but before she could run out, a familiar voice called to her.

Robert Lightwood, Isabelle and Alec's father, asked, "Clary! Do you know where my wife went? When Jace interrupted us, she dismissed herself with the promise that she'd come back in 5 minutes. It's been 10 minutes since but she still hasn't returned. Also, where are Lucian and Jocelyn? They should be present for this Conclave meeting as well."

_So many questions_, Clary muttered to herself.

Clary responded, "I think Luke and my mother are at home." Before Robert could protest, Clary continued in a voice that was harsher than she intended, "And don't you dare nag me or rebuke them for not coming. They've been having a hard time. As for Maryse, I'm looking for her as well. I thought she'd be here." Clary paused, thinking of a proper conclusion to her explanation. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of the Conclave. "Well, I'm just going to leave you people to discuss whatever matter you were discussing before my interjection. Bye." Well that was awkward.

Still blushing, Clary closed the door gingerly behind her and ran to Jace's bedroom, knocking frantically on his door.

No reply.

"Jace!" Clary yelled.

No reply.

Okay, Jace probably wasn't ignoring her; there was hardly a sign of life inside the room.

Resigned, Clary tried Isabelle's room, knocking and knocking and knocking until... the door flung open.

The first figure Clary recognized was her freakishly golden boyfriend.

"Jace!" Clary was overcome with relief and she crashed into him in a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maryse and a crying Isabelle on a bed. Maryse gave Clary a death-glare, as if to say, "Don't you dare rape my son." Embarrassed, Clary broke away from Jace.

Clary cleared her throat while she fiddled with her fingers. "So... um... what's the emergency?"

Jace took Clary by the hand and told her everything. About Sebastian abducting Alec and Simon, about using them for some kind of ritual, and about Sebastian's offer.

"We have to go!" Clary insisted after he finished and she tugged at his hand, but he wouldn't budge. "This is Simon we're talking about. And Alec! You want to save Alec just as much as I want to save Simon, right? Sebastian just wants our company again. We've gone through it before. We can endure it again."

"No!" shrieked Isabelle. "Neither of you are going to turn yourselves over to tha-that... abomination!"

Jace looked at her ruefully. "If we don't, Alec and Simon are going to wind up dead."

"If you two do join him, then what? Do you really expect Sebastian to release Alec and Simon? He's not a man to be trusted; he didn't even swear on the Angel on his terms. If he really wants to perform a ritual, I doubt he's going to relinquish his ingredients so easily. Especially the Daylighter," Maryse reasoned. "Look, you have no idea how much I want to get Alec back, but there's just no way we're handing you two over to him."

Clary huffed in exasperation. "Oh my God, fine. Why don't we discuss this with the rest of the Conclave?"

Instantly, the faces of everyone in the room were filled with horror, as if Clary just suggested a kamikaze mission that would bring down the rest of the world.

Maryse broke the silence. "We can't tell the Conclave! Their decisions are rash. Even if we were to go on a rescue mission, we must plan everything out carefully -"

"Well according to Sebastian, we don't have enough time to plan everything out! The clock's ticking; midnight is just an hour away. We're going to step on that phial no matter what; the only thing that matters is what and who we bring with us," Clary argued, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Clary," Jace intoned tiredly. Clary was almost surprised to hear him speak; he'd been so quiet for the past few minutes Clary had almost forgotten he was here.

Clary stared at him, but he said nothing more. Rolling her eyes, Clary continued her rant. "The Clave has its flaws. That's undeniable. But at least it has ranks. And we need those numbers. We don't have another choice." After a while, Clary added, "While we're at it, we might as well ask the werewolves for help too."

This apparently was a very bad idea to the Conclave.

"No way. No. No. No. Every battle we've fought has been alongside the Children of the Moon. I'm sick of their aid," one of the Conclave members objected.

"Every battle you've fought and _won_," Clary seethed.

"I'm tired of them too," another member voiced. "Their presence just makes us seem weak."

"This is Sebastian we're talking about!" Clary snapped. "The most wanted man alive by the Clave!"

"Don't bark at me, little girl. Deep down you and I both know that Jonathan Morgenstern isn't the real reason why you want to embark on this quest."

Clary looked to her friends for support. Her eyes caught Jace's and he interceded, "The werewolves have a seat on the Council. In a way, they are our equals. If they are willing to fight by our side - and they have already given us their consent - we shall have no prejudices. Tonight, we will end -" Jace paused and took in a deep breath. "_Jonathan Morgenstern_ and his blasted Dark army. If you are too much of a coward to join us in our cause, by all means, stand aside. Watch the Downworlders receive the glory you would get if you partook in tonight."

Silence filled the room, and no later, mumbles of discussion began to grow louder. Clary looked at Jace in admiration. She had always begrudged him his eloquence and his way of turning nonsensical words into messages of inspiration.

Finally Robert Lightwood spoke for the rest of the Conclave, "We will fight."

* * *

"Oh my God. You can't be serious!" Jace exclaimed incredulously.

"We've been through this already. With the Clave and the werewolves on our side, we have enough people to outfight a thousand demons. And because your presence will be unnecessary, we have decided that you children are not permitted to join the battle," Maryse explained, giving away a hint of irritation in her voice. "Just stay here, alright? Stay with your sister. We'll bring Alec and the Daylighter back."

With that, Maryse went out to meet with the rest of her subordinates, closing the door behind her.

Jace glared at where she previously stood, as if her ghost still lingered on that spot. There was something so... unsettling about the way she was acting. She claimed to be protecting him, but Jace knew better than that; she was hiding something.

And Maryse doesn't keep secrets without reason.

"Jace?" Clary's voice snapped Jace out of his stupor.

"Mhm, yeah?"

"You did it."

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Did what?"

"You were so consumed in your thoughts you didn't hear a single word I said for the last 5 minutes."

"Oh."

A minute later, Clary talked again.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Jace frowned. "What do you mean 'are you alright?'"

"I mean, I can't really read you right now. You seem angry, agitated... and vulnerable all at the same time." Clary eyed him for a moment or two. "Really, are you okay?"

"You mean aside from the fact that I want to pound Maryse's head against the wall in the hopes that it'll cause the Institute to implode; thus allowing me to join the fight? Yeah. I'm perfectly fine."

"I must admit this is quite unlike you. The Jace I knew was rebellious; he hated following orders. He wouldn't just sit here and wait till the Conclave got their job done."

"I think that's you."

"That's both of us," Clary snapped, but seemed to fail to come up with something else to say.

"Have you seen Isabelle?" Clary asked, as if in an attempt to break the silence.

"No."

Clary's face grew red with rage. "Alright, just talk to me. What the hell is going on? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Jace frowned, "I am talking to you."

"Well, you haven't been speaking in complete sentences. Not for the most part. I know you're fed up with being locked up here -"

Damn it. Why did Clary have to bring that up?

Jace lost it. "Yes, I am freaking sick of being here! I want to go out, and fight, like I was born to do! And I don't know why I'm projecting my stress on you, and I'm sorry, but -" Jace caught himself and chose his words circumspectly. "I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

For what seemed like forever, Clary glared at him in both shock and anger; it was then Jace knew he'd gone too far with the yelling.

Unexpectedly, Clary sighed and put her hands over Jace's, and gasped.

"What?" Jace asked shrilly, still recovering from his sudden outburst.

"You're hot."

Jace's lips formed a smile. "I know."

Clary slapped his wrists. "That's not what I meant. You're... boiling."

"Boiling?" Jace echoed. "What do you mean - oh, the fire. It's still there, huh?"

"I think it's affecting you more than we thought it would," Clary stated anxiously. "It's probably why you've been having these mood swings. It's fire after all; maybe it enhances your rage."

Jace smiled in spite of himself. "Well, at least now I have an excuse to hold on to every time I lose my temper."

"We need to get rid of it," Clary told him.

Jace rolled his eyes, "Oh, I did not know that. _How _Clary?"

"I don't know. But we have to; and we will. Are you sure Brother Zechariah has absolutely no clue -"

"None. This is a phenomenon no one has ever seen before. The Silent Brothers don't have any records of cases similar to mine."

"Well, he seems to be the most inclined to help you. I think he has a thing for you."

"Of course he does. Who can possibly resist me?" Jace replied with a smirk. "But what matters is whom _I _can't resist, and I can only think of 3 people. You, you, and... you."

For a while they simply stared at each other, and involuntarily, they both moved closer to each other... and closer... and closer...

Then their lips touched. It didn't take long before Clary's tongue slithered into Jace's mouth and vice versa, their tongues battling for dominance. Jace's arms wrapped around Clary's back and Clary shoved her fingers into Jace's hair, gripping it tight for support.

In between kisses, Clary moaned, "Do you really think now's a good time for this?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do."

"I was rather expecting you to race out of the Institute the moment the Conclave left."

"Maryse stationed guards at the door; it'd be an offense to the Law if I fought them. And I know you can create a Portal to get us out of here, and believe me, I do want to. I've been wanting to for the last 10 days, and I even had an outburst not so long ago about it. But there's just something about you, now that we've started doing _this_, that makes me want to stay and spend the moment with you. I guess in a way Alec and Simon's abduction is a reminder that at any moment you or I might die. And I don't want to die without spending every remaining minute of my life with you."

Clary let out a genuine smile; she unzipped Jace's jacket and shrugged it off him. Jace's hands were moving up and down Clary's spine, eventually reaching the hem of Clary's shirt. He remembered the last few times he tried to pull Clary's shirt over her head; he had been unsuccessful most of the time. This time, Clary didn't reject his hands, so he progressed and flung her top to the ground. Jace's eyes took her in. The shape of her body, her bra, her breasts, her skin, her everything.

"Quit staring," Clary grumbled and ripped Jace's shirt open.

"Hey! I liked that shirt! You must be pretty damn keen on stripping me off."

"Shut up. And for the record, you like everything you wear," Clary retorted and silenced him with a kiss.

Then the door flew wide open. In the center of it all stood Isabelle, her black hair a mess and her make up completely washed out by tears.

Jace half-expected her to launch into a tirade regarding Jace and Clary's... sexual relations, but no. Isabelle just stood there in shock and fright, as if she recently saw the corpses of everyone in her family.

She scowled. "Dress up, lovebirds. We're going against mom's rules."

* * *

"We can't. Magnus is gone."

"What do you mean 'Magnus is gone?'" Clary demanded irately.

"As in, his house has disappeared and he's nowhere to be found."

"He wouldn't," Clary said with a note of hurt in her voice. "He wouldn't just leave Alec alone to fend for himself."

"On the contrary, he's never been more motivated," Isabelle replied glumly. "We can't ask Magnus for help."

"Why don't you try using your rune powers?" Jace offered. "Like a special tracking rune that tracks... a place where an ordinary tracking rune can't track?"

Clary made a disdainful face at him. "It doesn't work like that. The rune needs to come to me, not I to it. Besides, if Sebastian can't be tracked, then I don't think any rune can get around that. What we need is something beyond runic magic."

"Yeah, warlock magic," Isabelle drawled scornfully. "_Magnus isn't here._ How many times do I have to tell you that before you can get it into your head?"

"Isabelle," Jace growled in warning.

"What? Simon and Alec are freaking _dying_. Are you really going to snap at me for snapping at your girlfriend?"

As Jace and Isabelle continued to argue, an image flashed inside Clary's head. _A rune_, Clary thought. _Keep it coming... keep it coming... _

It looked like a burning torch, only more trigonometrical, but Clary had completely no clue what it meant. It was like the Alliance rune - when Ithuriel showed it to Clary, it made absolutely no sense whatsoever until she needed it in the most dire of times. Clary frowned in spite of herself; she didn't have forever to wait for desperation to kick in. Without reluctance, Clary got up from her seat as if in a trance, found a sheet of paper and a pencil, and began to draw out the picture.

"Clary?" Jace's muffled voice sounded. Clary felt his hand touch her arm, but all her focus was on the rune. She hardly even needed to move the pencil; it was as if the pencil had its own mind and was obeying her thoughts.

"Earth to Clary," Jace said, his voice much more perceptible now. "Are you alright?"

Isabelle came over to see the spectacle. "What's that?" she asked rather harshly. "Clary, now's not a time to be drawing clouds and torches."

When Clary was finished, for a minute or two, the three of them just stared blankly at the paper. Like Clary thought, it was very similar to the shape of a torch, but there was also another subtle shape formed by the angular flames. A shape that reminded her somehow of Magnus...

"A pentagram," she breathed out. "It's - it's a summoning rune."

Another thing happened after she said that. The rune on the paper started to blaze up in blue flames - Magnus' fire - and the meticulously crafted lines of the shape began to... shift... as if the pencil marks were movable sticks. The fire moved along with the lines, until a face Clary knew very well was produced.

Still paralyzed in trepidation and admiration, Jace, Isabelle, and Clary were all speechless. For once Magnus' fiery projection was devoid of glitter.

"Magnus," Jace greeted. "Where are you?"

"A place wherein you shouldn't have been able to find me," Magnus' voice boomed rather unhappily. "But you did. How?"

"I drew a rune," Clary replied.

"Ah, yes. Runes can be rather powerful when they are drawn by you. This one so powerful you didn't even need a _stele _for it to take effect. Though I must admit I'm not very pleased to see any of you."

"Alec's in danger," Isabelle blurted out, by which Clary was relieved, because at her words Magnus' glum expression changed instantaneously. Clary felt a bit of hope rising up her chest then -

Magnus frowned. "That has nothing to do with me."

Isabelle's face contorted with rage. "This is my brother we're talking about. Your _boyfriend_. At least have the decency to spare us a bit of your magic to track him!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. And I don't know if he passed the message along, but when I broke up with him, I told him that I didn't want to help you Nephilim anymore. So please Clary dear, free me of your rune's influence."

Clary stepped forward in recalcitrance. "No," she stated firmly. "Not until you help us. Please, just this once."

Magnus scoffed, "'Just this once' isn't exactly reassuring when it comes out of the mouth of the Nephilim. Especially when you're in the middle of a war - one I'm trying to stay out of."

"You cowardly bastard!" Isabelle shrieked. "Are you really going to let one mistake my brother made to cause his death?"

"Not just any mistake," Magnus said quietly. "He tried to take away my immortality."

"No he didn't!" Isabelle roared with just as much ire as before. "He considered it, but he didn't. Now his fate is at the mercy of Sebastian, and you're really not going to save him because he lost your trust? _Trust_. You can rebuild that; not easily, but with enough effort, it's doable. He didn't lose your love!" Isabelle stopped, then added softly, "Did he?"

Magnus' image seemed to glare at her, but after a while, he answered, "No." He sighed. "Fine, I will help you save him. But I will not physically enter the fray, nor will I lend you my power to wield. What do you want me to do?"

Clary was beyond relieved to hear that. At least all that shouting Isabelle did paid off.

Clary cleared her throat, "We want you to track Sebastian. Or Alec. Or Simon. Or... Maryse even."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "Oh? That's it? Clary, as the Queen of Runes, you should know that there is such a rune that works just as well as an ordinary tracking spell casted by a warlock."

"We tried that. We dug into Alec's room for something to use, and that wasn't hard, but our tracking was blocked. You may say he was on a boat, but Isabelle claims they're being held captive in a cavern. A very very dry cavern."

"So Isabelle's been there?"

"She was captured along with Alec and Simon, but Sebastian sent her back as a messenger. Not without flogging her for good measure of course," Jace explained. Again, Clary was startled by his voice for she had forgotten his presence.

"Well, ask her why didn't she take note of her surroundings once they brought her out of the underground cell."

Clary countered, "They used a mechanism similar to a Portal to send her out, but it wasn't exactly a Portal. We tried opening a Portal using Isabelle's memory, but it didn't work. We tried many things, Magnus, but they all didn't work. There's strong magic blocking external influence on the cave."

Magnus's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, exactly what can I do then?"

Jace rolled his eyes impatiently. "It's obvious, isn't it? We want you to break the spell."

* * *

**Please review!**

**So that's chapter 2. Sorry if it's (again) rushed, since there's already a big battle (or a mention of) in chapter 2. I just thought it'd be acceptable since the final battle's gonna be a BIG commotion.**

**The next chapter will include the battle itself (I was going to include it in this chapter but I ran out of space. I'm a perfectionist and I don't like it when my previous chapter was 5000 words and this one 10000 words. So I kept at 5000 to maintain a balance.)**

**Oh, and I know Isabelle's been acting weird (one minute she'd a crybaby, the next she's shouting), but that'll also be covered in the next chapter :)**

**Alright, I'm going to stop there. Once again, please review! It means a lot to me (and thanks to those who did).**

**~SoMuchForSobriety**


	3. Obedience

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, the author, and I most certainly do not own the Mortal Instruments or the universe it is based on. This is my personal take on CoHF, and this has not been approved in any way by Clare.**

* * *

**III ~•o•o•~ Obedience ~•o•o•~ III**

* * *

**"We're so dead," Simon deadpanned.**

"I think you're already dead," Alec replied casually.

"How can you joke in a time like this?"

"Maybe because I've given up on everything I hold dear. My life, my family... Magnus."

Simon stared at him sympathetically. "Alec, I'm so sorry."

"Like Jace always likes to say, it's not your fault. So you really shouldn't be apologizing. But thank you anyway."

It has been 2 hours since Isabelle's release, and Sebastian has not yet received any response from the Conclave. Simon admitted he was a tad bit disappointed, but he knew that he ought to be happy. Even if he died, at least Jace and Clary would be safe. So would Isabelle.

That is, if Sebastian's 'Ritual' was merely to generate a new race of puppies.

Even if Simon died, he swore he wouldn't cry nor would he scream, no matter how much it hurt. This was Sebastian's fault; the last thing Simon could do was to keep him unsatisfied and die a hero's death.

He wasn't much of a hero now, chained to these stupid rocks. Losing his temper, Simon tugged against his chains once more and, again, felt that burning sensation where his skin touched the metal.

"Stop struggling. It'll only hurt you more. Just accept that our lives are over," Alec intoned.

Simon threw his hands back to their former position in exasperation.

"Since when did you become so pessimistic?" Simon ordered angrily.

"I was always pessimistic."

"You sound like Jace."

"That's an accomplishment."

Then a toll sounded through the cavern, signaling midnight. _Sebastian's alarm clock_, Simon thought to himself.

Yet there was still an oppressive silence.

And nothing more than that.

"Our death sentence has been signed," Simon murmured.

"As if you weren't anticipating that bell for the last 2 hours," Alec responded tiredly. "Oh well, you might as well draw comfort from the fact that at least we're dying together."

Simon frowned. Why has Alec given up so fast?

Suddenly, Simon heard a yell that sounded like a battle cry.

Simon gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"No. You're forgetting that you have better hearing than me."

It came again. An unmistakably human cry -

Accompanied by a werewolf's growl. This time even Alec heard it because he shot straight up. With renewed hope, Simon looked towards the pathway leading out of the cavern...

And saw the faint glow of witchlight.

"They've come," he whispered.

* * *

The battle was absolute chaos.

As soon as Maryse stepped on the phial, the rune she drew on her back gave the rest of the Conclave and the werewolves directions to the cave. However, she couldn't see Alec and Simon anywhere; she was in a reception chamber, in front of about 100 Dark Nephilim.

Her first thought was, _Wow, Jonathan's been busy._

Then at the sight of the Dark Nephilim's weapons, she thought, _I'm going to die if my allies don't come fast._

As if right on cue, the Moon Children appeared by her side and she was joined by her husband and the rest of the Conclave, many of them holding witchlight stones and seraph blades.

Without further ado, Robert spoke loud and clearly, "Where is my son and the Daylighter?"

The Dark Nephilim just stood there without saying a word. Apparently, they were not a force to make negotiations with.

Robert exhaled in disappointment, "Very well. You know, we do not wish to fight you, so if you cooperate with us -"

He was cut off by a wicked laugh reverberating from the back. The Dark Nephilim parted as the source of the chuckle came closer and closer and finally, into view.

It was Amatis.

"Oh no, no, no. I'd love to fight. Because I know that I will_ win_. I always do," she jibed gleefully.

After that, she pounced. Straight onto Maryse.

If it weren't for Maryse's quick reflexes, Amatis' knife would have struck her heart. Maryse unsheathed her sword and swung it expertly, while Amatis dodged her blows with unbelievable grace. Around them, a war ensued. The wolves growled and tore into the Dark army, although as time passed by, Maryse realized that the wolves were actually dying faster than the Dark Nephilim were. Cries and wails echoed throughout the dim room, as well as the noise of clashing metal.

Maryse flung her sword at Amatis but she dodged under her strike. Amatis continued to move forward and, with incredible strength and speed, propelled Maryse to the ground.

Amatis laughed maniacally. "How does it feel to be struck down by a woman older than you?" Still smiling, she started to slice Maryse's neck open, and was about to slit her throat -

When a silver-golden flame collided into Amatis' shoulder, causing her to rear back in pain. Sensing an opportunity, Maryse drove her elbow into Amatis' face and kicked her in the chest.

Picking up her sword, Maryse got up to find her savior, although she already had it under good authority who it was.

"You're welcome, mom," Isabelle said with a smirk.

"You were supposed to be at home."

"Yeah, well, if I had stayed at home, you'd be dead. You should be grateful."

With that, Maryse's daughter progressed into the crowd, leaving Maryse herself behind.

* * *

Clary, Jace, and Isabelle fell out of the sky in front of the cave. Magnus wasn't kidding; he really did break the spell placed on the island. Judging from the fire and the screams coming from inside, Clary knew that the battle had already started.

"Come on," Jace beckoned.

Once they entered, almost instantly, they were greeted with a Dark Nephilim. Without thinking, Clary pulled out a seraph blade and threw it at him. She didn't even bother to name the blade; Clary only needed the sharpness of the blade to kill him, not its angelic alliance. Under ordinary circumstances, Clary supposed he could have deflected the blade with his bare hand, but since Clary had the element of surprise, the knife anchored itself into his chest, and he fell to the floor, dead.

"Nice work," Jace praised her. "But sucks that you left me out of the fun."

"I'll let you kill the next one," Clary promised with a laugh. It was like the antique shop back in Prague all over again; Clary was high with the euphoria of victory.

"This feels good," Clary admitted in spite of herself. "I can see why you like Shadowhunting so much."

Isabelle shook her head in disdain. "Jace, what have you made of our good girl Clary?"

"I made her badass."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and they continued to move further into the cave, occasionally killing Dark Nephilim whenever one showed up. Clary realized that not only were the Dark Nephilim not Marked, but they were also not particularly powerful alone. Only when they attacked in a group were they a formidable force.

As if the Dark Nephilim heard her thoughts, which Clary was pretty sure wasn't possible, three of them jumped out of the blackness and ambushed the trio. It was clever, but Jace's senses were faster. As the Dark Nephilim flung out their weapons from above, Jace slammed Clary and Isabelle down, effectively dodging their strikes and giving the girls a signal to arm themselves. Clary fumbled through her belt for a seraph blade, while Isabelle uncoiled her whip.

A Dark Nephilim sprung at Clary, but unlike their previous fights, Clary didn't have the element of surprise anymore. Now her opponent had the upper hand. Clary decided that she needed another blade to aid her, so she drew another one and quickly named her right knife "_Habiel_" and her left "_Salilus_." Readying herself for battle, she propelled herself at her opposer, slicing and hacking with her blades - ruthlessly but not carelessly. The Dark Nephilim was just as relentless, parrying Clary's strikes and slashing at areas where Clary's gear would not protect.

He aimed his knife at Clary's head, but she ducked just in time. It was then Clary realized that brute strength and agility would not be enough to strike him down; she needed something more. What was she best at doing?

_Runes_, Clary thought. But Clary didn't have enough time to draw out her _stele_ and wait for a rune to come to her; she was too occupied with the fight. Cautiously, Clary looked around for ideas while keeping an eye out for the Dark Nephilim's incoming blows. She saw Jace fighting two Dark Nephilim at once with ease, and Isabelle was no where to be seen. Disappointed, Clary returned her full attention to her own duel. She slashed at the Dark Nephilim and the cloth of his armor slit open, revealing a strip of bare skin.

_Bare_ skin. Unmarked skin.

That was it: Clary didn't need to create a detonative rune; all she had to do was draw a random rune on the Dark Nephilim's skin to provide her the distraction she needed.

But what was the point? She couldn't get close enough without getting decapitated herself.

Then Clary did something that would generally be considered folly.

She threw her right seraph blade.

Clary didn't bother to think before racing after the soaring knife as it buried itself into the Dark Nephilim's upper arm. Clary seized the rent on his fabric and tore it wide enough for a Mark to fit in. In one fluid motion, Clary produced her _stele _and drew an _enkeli_ rune on his skin. Almost immediately, the Dark Nephilim screamed in pain and Clary heard a sizzling sound coming from the Mark.

The rune of seraphic conversion was burning him. _As would any other Mark_, Clary deduced. Not wasting a single second, Clary transfered her other seraph blade to her right hand, and drove it down his chest.

His eyes widened and he gasped in shock. For a while his eyelids fluttered and his arms flailed helplessly, but Clary had already retrieved her other knife. She drove it through his heart, lest he mustered enough energy to strike again.

At that, he stilled.

* * *

After that dreadful fight, the high of battle had vanished from Clary. Clary remembered seeing the Dark Nephilim's soul rising up to his eyes and how he struggled to stay alive to no avail. She would have stayed frozen in time if Jace hadn't pulled her up and encouraged her to continue their trek.

Now Clary and Jace were in the chamber where the main part of the war took place, joined by Isabelle who had just saved her mother from Dark Amatis.

They started to discuss their next action, whilst Isabelle flung her whip at any opposing Dark Nephilim nearby.

"Let's just go further in. The prison cavern is bound to be in the deepest part of the labyrinth, where it'd be hardest to access," Isabelle suggested.

Jace countered, "Or, Sebastian's chamber could be in the deepest part. His dwelling is of significance too."

Clary shivered. "You're not telling me Sebastian lives here."

Jace shrugged. "This place is - _was_ guarded with enchantments after all. It was probably the safest place for him to be, after you destroyed his apartment, which reminds me, I still haven't properly rewarded you for that yet..."

Isabelle harrumphed. "Not now, Jace. Let's keeping moving."

So they did, dispatching Dark Nephilim along the way. After fighting alongside Jace and Isabelle, Clary didn't ever want to leave their sides again. Isabelle's whip was a circle of protection around them and Jace's strong arms next Clary's made her feel like no danger was going to come to her at all. Of course, occasionally Jace would be caught up in his own battle and Clary would have to fight her own, but knowing Jace was with her slowly brought her euphoria of battle back.

Eventually, they reached the end - which branched off into two corridors.

"Oh God. Which one now?" Isabelle wailed impatiently.

"I say the right one," Jace offered.

"I say the left," Clary countered.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "Oh? Does this mean there's going to be a couple's quarrel here?"

"Shut up, Isabelle," Jace snapped. "Fine, we'll take the left."

"How compliant," Clary heard Isabelle mutter under her breath.

Jace did in fact move towards the left, leaving Isabelle and Clary to follow in his wake. The stone pathway was eerie and strangely quiet. After they entered the corridor, the sounds of the fight outside were drowned by the noises made by Isabelle's hunting boots. After a while, Clary whispered, "Isabelle, I think you need a soundless rune. I bet you're alerting every guard in the vicinity of our presence."

Isabelle sighed. "You're right." When Clary bent down with her _stele_, Isabelle immediately moved away. "Oh no, no, no. No runes drawn by you. You're going to make me mute with a soundless rune. I'll do it."

After she applied it, the three of them continued to move in silence. The hallway was faintly lit by witchlight torches placed here and there - too dark to have a proper fight, but bright enough to see the way. Eventually they reached a staircase that winded down to blackness.

"Really?" Jace exclaimed, annoyance hinted in his voice. "I don't recall Sebastian being particularly fond of the dark."

Jace took out his witchlight stone and raised it up high as he descended first.

"It's safe for the first few steps," Jace announced. "But don't hold your breath. This is going to be a long walk."

Clary rolled her eyes and she and Isabelle followed him.

* * *

Turns out Jace really wasn't lying about a long walk. Clary and Isabelle both took out their witchlight stones as well, and the glow of the three stones were enough to brighten the staircase and the few flights below it. The staircase spiraled and spiraled downwards, unceasingly.

"It's a good thing I put on a soundless rune," Isabelle remarked with a note of temper. "Are we there yet?"

"What do you think?" Jace growled harshly. Out of the three of them, Jace was probably the most irritated by the unending staircase. "Is this some kind of ploy? To deter us forever?"

"Sebastian must think highly of us," Clary grumbled.

They continued to walk.

And walk.

And walk.

Then Clary's foot stepped on something slimy and she let out a scream, which instantaneously caught Jace's attention.

"What wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Foot..." Clary stuttered in terror. It wasn't like Clary hasn't stepped on manure or something of the sort, but this was something entirely different. There was an odd, disturbing aura exuded from the slime that made Clary want to cower in fright.

"This feels like a joke," Isabelle complained. "We've been walking for minutes straight and now your foot gets stuck in a deterrent?"

Jace's hands travelled to Clary's foot and he pulled it out of the goo.

He frowned. "False alarm much?"

"Yeah, false alarm... I guess." Clary flushed with embarrassment. She must've made a fool of herself.

They progressed further down when Isabelle's boots got caught in another glob of goo.

"Oh God," she gasped with a hint of fright in her voice.

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Isabelle?"

"Boots... stuck," Isabelle choked out. Giving a bit more effort, Isabelle hefted her foot out of the slime and placed it down gingerly on the step below it. "Okay, that was scary."

Jace frowned again. "Women. Such scardy-cats."

"It's not that. Whenever we step on the sludge, we're suddenly filled with inexplicable fear. That's what you felt, right?" Clary nodded in Isabelle's direction.

"Precisely, however much I hate to admit it."

Jace sighed. "Let's just keep moving and avoid any more slime."

A few more minutes passed by and they were still caught in the endless stairwell. By then Clary had started to give up.

"I think we should just go back," Clary stated. "There is just no way this is going to lead to anywhere."

"Except a heavily guarded prison cell," Isabelle snapped. "Come on, Clary. You want to save Simon as much as I do, right?"

Clary's eyebrows furrowed. "Simon? I thought you came here for Alec."

"I came here for both of them," she replied bitterly. "Now stick a sock in it."

Suddenly, Jace's arm shot out and Clary slammed right into it.

"Ow," she tried to say but before she could, Jace's hand reached and covered her mouth.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear. "We're there."

Clary's eyes widened. They had, indeed, reached an ornate looking double door, which was probably the most beautiful object in the cave. Its handles were coated with gold and were lined with rubies and emeralds and gems Clary didn't have names for.

"That's a really nice prison," Isabelle muttered.

"Not a prison," Clary said, although she knew she was stating the obvious. "Sebastian's lair."

* * *

Without any volition on his part, Jace flung the doors open, revealing a chamber similar to a medieval throne room of a castle. At the furthest back, propped atop the most majestic throne in the room, was Sebastian, apparently examining his fingernails. Once Jace, Clary, and Isabelle stepped in, he lifted his head up indolently.

"Mhm, Jace," Sebastian mused. "Sister," he nodded in Clary's direction. "Slut," he added, looking towards Isabelle.

Isabelle scowled. "Bastard."

Sebastian ignored her and stared intently at Jace and Clary. "I guess this means you've made up your mind? To join me, and reform the Clave as a family?"

Sebastian waved his hands at either sides of his throne, and two other thrones materialized out of thin air, one silver and one bronze.

Clary, Jace, and Isabelle made no movement towards the chairs.

"Come," Sebastian reiterated impatiently. "We don't have all night."

"We haven't come to join you, in case your stupid mind hasn't figured that out yet," Jace snarled.

"Even if I hand over the Daylighter and the gay Lightwood?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a war outside your door. Well, a few million flights up, but nonetheless, a war is ensuing."

Sebastian's initial gallantry quickly shifted to restless ire. "I know that, Jace, but they won't succeed in rescuing my prisoners. But we digress. Let's focus on the matters at hand, shall we?"

"We have no matters at hand, Sebastian. We refused your offer, and now we're going to kill you," Jace seethed.

Sebastian laughed mischievously. "Let me tell you this: I've been watching you three make your way down here. In a way I have surveillance cameras all over the place, although I do not use mundane technology. I've seen you fight my Dark army with ease, but you only fought a few of them at a time. Now you three are alone, in this room with me, the commander of them all. So how well will you do against 50?"

The word "fifty" lingered in the air and resonated through the room. Then Jace heard footsteps coming closer and closer, like a soldier's march in the Middle Ages. The footsteps were much more audible now, and it was clear that there wasn't just one Dark Nephilim approaching, but 50, like Sebastian had promised. They convened around Jace, Clary, and Isabelle, forming a perfect circle of red-clad Shadowhunters.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jace saw Sebastian smile. "Now fight, and prove your worth."

The Dark Nephilim threw themselves at the three with incredible speed, but Isabelle's whip was quicker. The silver and gold of her whip flashed in the darkness, forming a lasso of fire around them - but Jace knew Isabelle's whip couldn't hold out the Dark army much longer; she only bought enough time for Jace and Clary to properly arm themselves.

"Damn it," Clary cursed. "I thought I had more seraph blades."

Jace glanced at her. She was armed with two blood-stained seraph blades - the ones she used to kill the Dark Nephilim she was struggling with - but other than that, her belt was destitute of weapons. Jace took out 2 extra seraph blades from his belt and gave it to her.

"_Qamiel._" Jace handed Clary the one he held in his right. "And _Omael_." Jace gave her his left.

Clary stuffed them in her belt. "Thanks."

"Clary!" Isabelle shrieked in horrified warning. Jace turned to look but he was already locked in another duel. He slashed and parried the Dark Nephilim's strikes deftly, dodging when appropriate, anticipating their every next move. Jace found this batch weaker than the few he fought outside; he easily kicked away their blades and elbowed them in the nose. He was so enraptured by taking down Sebastian's puny army he forgot about the main problem itself.

He whirled around and saw Sebastian shake his head in dismay. Jace changed course and headed towards him; he promised he'd end Sebastian once and for all tonight, and only in hell was he going to renege on his promise. Shoving his way through the crowd, he snuck one last look at Isabelle and Clary, who were back to back fighting Dark Nephilim. _They will survive_, Jace thought, and he continued his way to Sebastian.

* * *

"We're here!" Simon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Alec shook his head. "It's no use. There must be some kind of spell placed on this particular cavern that confines the noises we make to this room. You've been yelling for minutes and yet no one has come to our aid. And, I can hear weapons clashing outside. So should you."

Simon protested, "But look at the opening. _Light __- _well, there's no light now, but there was light before. Someone must have gotten this far -"

"Perhaps, and perhaps he got waylaid by Dark Nephilim, leaving the witchlight to extinguish on the ground. Just accept the inevitable, we're dead."

"Alec! Look, I'm sympathetic for your situation, what with Magnus and all, but can you stop projecting it on me?"

"Fine. I'll shut up now."

Simon sighed and carried on listening the sounds of cries, weapons, fire, and growls.

"I wonder where Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are," Simon blurted out. "At home, I hope. Away from all the bloodshed."

Alec didn't reply, for once.

"Alec?"

He didn't reply again. Simon was very unused to his sudden silence. For the past few hours every time Simon complained or made a snide remark about something, Alec would always reply, though at many times he was highly sarcastic. Like Jace.

_Maybe because I've given up on everything I hold dear. My life, my family... Magnus._

Simon thought of Jace and his coat of condescendence. All this time Simon resented him for being such a jackass and stealing Clary away from him, though he knew very clearly that there was also a side of him he only revealed to Clary - a side of vulnerability and sorrow. Simon couldn't help but wonder if, before he met Clary, he had given up on the virtues of life, like Alec has now.

All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw at the entrance of the prison cavern a shadow.

A _shadow_. You can't produce a shadow without the presence of a human.

The amber glow on the walls casted by the torches were now masked by a concentrated blue light. The dark figure on the walls moved nearer and nearer until a corporeal shape stood in front of Alec and Simon.

Under normal circumstances, Simon would have freaked at the sight of a stranger evincing blue light. However, this was no stranger, nor was he a foe. The intruder's cat-like eyes told Simon that much.

Equally astonished, Alec breathed, "Magnus."

* * *

Jace was thrown off the dais with Sebastian pressing him down towards the cold marble floor; the impact was so acute Jace thought he must've broken his spine. Sebastian held the replica of the Mortal Sword he used to fight Jace the night of his first death at Jace's throat.

"So, Jace, how do you like this feeling?" Sebastian mocked. "A sword tickling your throat and my delicious legs straddling your hips?"

"Oh don't taunt me, Sebastian. I'm not Alec," Jace spat and punched Sebastian in the face, only to incense him even further. Sebastian pinned Jace down with more force than before, disallowing him to move whatsoever.

"I should eat you for dinner," Sebastian growled.

"I know I'd be delectable," Jace replied sarcastically and tried to shove Sebastian off to no avail.

"Stop struggling," Sebastian jeered in a sing-song voice. "Every time you move, you're just ramming yourself into my sword." Sebastian continued, "You have no idea how much I want you dead, but unfortunately, I need you by my side. That is, after all, why I captured the gay and the Daylighter in the first place. I offered you a glorious throne but you declined; now you leave me no option but to chain you up in demon metal. As for my sister," Sebastian laughed alarmingly. "She can stay in my bed where I'll stick my creature down her tunnel for entertainment."

Jace's expression turned immediately feral, "You are repulsive."

"Oh? So now you're an expert in holding back your incestuous urges? You need not worry, brother. After all, you've already taken care of Clary's chastity."

Jace raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Are you that dumb? I meant you've already taken Clary's virginity. Her purity," Sebastian said.

Jace feigned confusion, though part of him was verily curious. If he could distract Sebastian enough...

"What are you talking about? We haven't done it yet -"

Sebastian applied more pressure onto Jace. "Don't play stupid. Back in Paris? All the marks and scars Clary gave you that night? I got them too. So don't think that I don't know what you two were up to."

Jace glared at him unnervingly, then laughed. "So that's where you got your ideas from. Well I hate to break it to you, but that night Clary and I didn't get to the part where we take off our pants. Didn't you ever wonder why all the scratches you got were only on the upper body?

Sebastian pulled back in surprise, as if debating whether or not Jace was telling the truth, though Jace knew that deep down inside him, he knew Jace wasn't lying. Seizing the opportunity, Jace flung out his arms to disarm Sebastian, then got out of the lock and kicked out, causing Sebastian to rear back in agony. He produced a seraph blade and slashed wildly while maintaining grace and skill - something only the best Shadowhunters could do.

Sebastian scrambled to regain his balance and fight back, but Jace's constant blows were preventing him from doing so. Despite Jace's newfound energy, they both knew it was a matter of time before Jace would tire or let his guard down. Sebastian caught Jace's blade in his hand, black blood oozing out of the cut, and kicked his knee up Jace's abdomen. Jace doubled back and Sebastian groped for his fallen sword -

And a seraph blade, as luminous as ever, caught in his shoulder. He turned around towards Jace's direction, but Jace was just as confounded as he was, albeit taking triumph in Sebastian's injury. Sebastian looked around and his eyes widened in horror, impelling Jace to turn around as well.

He watched as Isabelle dispatched the last of the Dark Nephilim and joined Jace along with Clary.

"Stupid weak army," she sneered at Sebastian. "Clary and I took them down just fine. 50? No problem. And now you're going to have the same fate."

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender mockingly. "Try and kill me then, Isabelle." There was something about the way he spoke that filled Jace with dreaded anticipation. It was as if Sebastian was certain Isabelle wouldn't kill him, despite how much she despised him for murdering Max. And Jace knew Sebastian well enough to know he wasn't stupid enough to doubt Isabelle's guts.

Isabelle grinned and brandished her whip. She leaped forward and was within reach of flogging Sebastian -

And she stopped before his feet as she recoiled her whip, her face expressionless as she did it.

Jace had never been more taken aback. Isabelle Lightwood had been spending every second of her existence plotting her revenge against Sebastian, and there she was with the perfect chance, yet she was _hesitating_?

Sebastian grinned and cupped Isabelle's cheeks in his hands. To add on to Jace's disbelief, Isabelle didn't even flinch.

"Hello, Isabelle."

"I am at your service," Isabelle responded subserviently.

Beside Jace, he heard Clary gasp. Bracing himself for whatever was to come, he gripped Clary's hand tight with his free hand.

Sebastian looked up from Isabelle and bored his black eyes into Jace's golden ones. As if in a trance, Sebastian took off Isabelle's Shadowhunter gear and unbuttoned the shirt she wore underneath, revealing her bare back to Jace and Clary.

At the sight of that, Jace knew exactly what was happening, since not so long ago he was in the same situation as Isabelle was in now. On Isabelle's back was a rune quite similar to the rune Lilith once drew on Jace's chest.

"Possession," Jace whispered. He felt Clary's hand tremble uncontrollably in his.

"No," Clary's voice came out as a whisper. "_Obedience_."

* * *

**Please review!**

**So I was going to include a few more things, but apparently I ran out of space. o.O**

**This time I'm going to keep this author's note short and not spoil things for you :D**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed my story and I hope you continue to do so, but above all, enjoy it.**

**~SoMuchForSobriety**


	4. Envy

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, the author, and I most certainly do not own the Mortal Instruments or the universe it is based on. This is my personal take on CoHF, and this has not been approved in any way by Clare.**

**I don't know how many of you are extreme Malec fans, because if you aren't then you might find this chapter very boring.**

**Because there's a lot of Malec :)**

* * *

**IV ~•o•o•~ Envy ~•o•o•~ IV**

* * *

**"What have you done to **her?" Jace yelled in fury.

"Nothing much," Sebastian said while caressing Isabelle's cheek and brushing away loose strands of hair. "Like Clary said, she's just being obedient."

"The rune is _forcing_ her to be obedient," Clary elucidated seethingly. "None of this acquiescence is of her own free will."

"That is true," Sebastian mused dully. "However she is not possessed, not completely. No rune in the Gray Book allows one to control another's body."

"But you controlled Jace before," Clary countered.

"I didn't draw the rune. Lilith did - she was the one who established the connection between me and Jace. The rune itself was demonic," Sebastian explained. "As for Isabelle, I was forced to settle with the obedience rune, since my _stele_ refused to draw something as evil as Lilith's possession rune. Now, Isabelle's body moves of its own accord; Isabelle has no control over it when I compel from her an action. At my command, her mouth will speak the words I desire her to enunciate, and her hands will strangle the ones I wish dead. Though inside, her soul remains to be in her possession. For example right now, inwardly, she might be calling me names that are highly derogatory, but since I forbade her from speaking against me, she keeps her curses to herself." Sebastian paused. "If she leaves my presence, she will assume her old self again, regaining full control of her body. When I was with Jace, I could feel him; our connection was tangible. But with Isabelle, I don't feel anything. She's just as connected to me as any of my other servants. We aren't connected in any way, shape, or form."

It took a while for Jace to take everything in. Until now, he didn't even know such a dark rune existed in the Gray Book. Neither did Clary, Jace assumed.

But it made sense. When Isabelle first returned home, covered in lash marks, she was crying her heart out. Jace wasn't saying that Isabelle didn't cry, but Isabelle was the type of person who would stand her ground in the face of death. It was so unlike her.

Then when she interrupted him and Clary, she was back to herself, perchance even more aggressive than before. Jace also noticed she was grumpier than usual towards Clary.

_If she leaves my presence, she will assume her old self again, regaining full control of her body_.

_No_, Jace thought. Isabelle was free of Sebastian's control whenever she was away from him, that was true, but she wasn't exactly "her old self" either. She was traumatized. To her, being under Sebastian's possession was worse than death.

Clary screamed, "Why have you done this? Of what use is Isabelle to you?"

"Calm down, sister. You're talking to me as if I just killed her."

"You gave her a punishment worse than death, so don't speak as if you were being merciful," Jace seethed.

Sebastian guffawed. "This isn't her punishment. It is yours. You defied me, thus this is the price. So don't glare at me like this is entirely my fault, because you know you brought this onto yourselves. This is only the beginning, Jonathan Herondale." Jace flinched. Sebastian rarely called him by his real name. "Later on, you'll look back to this moment and laugh at yourself for overreacting over such a trivial matter. Isabelle Lightwood was just the first. I will first get rid of the Conclaves and Enclaves, then I will ride up to Alicante and take down the Clave."

"Then you'll declare war against Heaven," Jace continued caustically.

"Perhaps."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "You know you cannot fight against the right hand of God."

"I was being sarcastic, Jace."

"You..." Clary began to stutter.

Sebastian frowned. "Yes, sister? Found your voice again?"

Clary's face was so hot with ire it was perceptible to Jace. "You don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"If your targets are Jace and I, then just get us already! You don't have to protract everything and sabotage everyone else!" Clary's voice cracked as she spoke. "You sadistic little bastard. You're even worse than Valentine was. Valentine wanted to reform the Clave and banish the Downworlders; you want to rule the world and smother the light in things. You even advocate demons!"

Jace put his arm on Clary's shoulder comfortingly. "Clary, there's no point in raving. Do you want to kill him, or shall I?"

"I think Isabelle should be the one to do the deed."

Jace was about to argue that time was ticking away and if they didn't end Sebastian now, they might not be ever able to, when Clary whisked out her _stele_ and started drawing on the ground.

Jace started, "Clary, what -" He was cut off by the sight of another familiar rune. It was what Clary sketched on Valentine's boat that blew it into smithereens. Jace's choked back a gasp - he wasn't sure what he ought to be feeling. Relief? Trepidation?

"Clary, _no_," he warned, but knowing Clary and her way of detaching from the world, he knew she couldn't hear him. Jace bent down and shook her violently, but her resolve to draw was too strong. "Clary!"

Jace looked up and saw Sebastian frowning. "What is she doing?"

"Ending your life," Jace growled.

"Really? As she vandalizes my expensive marble, I'm supposed to languish and die? How interesting."

Jace glared at him. Sarcasm wasn't what he was expecting from Sebastian at a time like this. He looked down and saw Clary rising up, the rune corroding the marble underneath it before her.

"It's done," Clary announced triumphantly, much to Jace's horror.

Without hesitation, Jace grabbed Clary by the arm and made a beeline for the door as the walls of the room caved in behind them.

From the back, he heard a scream that unquestionably belonged to Sebastian. "_I'll be back_," Sebastian sounded through the threshold.

* * *

Unable to control himself, Alec blurted spitefully, "Have you come to deliver my death?"

Magnus took a step back in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. Have you come to kill me?" Alec reiterated. "Or have you come to watch me die?"

Magnus ignored and proceeded to unchain him, but Alec did his best to move away from Magnus' hands. "Alexander -"

"I told you not to address me by that anymore."

Magnus waved Alec's interjection away. "We don't have much time. Do you really want to fight now, or can I get you out of here first?"

Alec's face boiled with rage. Although part of him did want Magnus to get them out as soon as possible, another part of him wanted answers more. Allowing the latter to dominate his conscience, he asked, "Why did you come back to save me when you were so bent on disappearing off the face of this earth?"

"You know the answer to that," Magnus replied.

"No I don't," Alec snapped. "I want to hear it from you."

"Alexander -"

"I said, _stop calling me that_!" Alec screamed. He wasn't precisely sure why he was acting this way; he should have been happy that Magnus had come to his rescue, but instead all he wanted to do was let out all the apprehension he had kept to himself for days. "Stop calling me _Alexander_, stop sighing, stop evading my questions, just stop everything!"

Alec added afterwards in a soft voice, "Everything except for answering."

"Alec, after I get you out of here, I swear by the Angel I'll tell you everything you want. Please, let me help you," Magnus implored.

Alec heard Simon sigh dramatically. "Just accept his help and so we can get out of here," he said.

"Oh, not you, Sherlock," Magnus jabbed a finger accusingly at Simon. "I only came here for my boyfriend."

"Your _ex_-boyfriend," Alec corrected him harshly. Alec stole at glance at a terrified Simon and told Magnus, "Fine. Get _us_ out. Simon included."

Magnus exhaled reprovingly and began to work on Alec's shackles. After his hands were free, Alec shoved Magnus towards Simon to ensure that he wouldn't default on his promise. Rolling his eyes, Magnus worked on the blessed metal that constrained Simon and set him free. After that, Magnus strolled over to a wall and began chanting a spell Alec knew very well.

"It won't work," Alec uttered. "There are enchantments -"

To Alec's surprise, Magnus' magic succeeded in opening a Portal.

"I tore the enchantments down. Hop in," Magnus spoke with a grin.

All of a sudden, the cavern shook, as if there was an earthquake approaching. Soil and gravel started to fall from the ceiling, descending at increasing speeds. Alec jumped around, dodging loose rocks, consequently moving closer to the entrance of the cavern.

"Go!" Alec saw Magnus usher Simon into the Portal, then frantically looked around for Alec. "Alec!" Magnus cried in despondence. "Alec! Where are you?"

Taking the falling detritus into consideration, Alec decided to abandon his obduracy for a while. Making his way towards the Portal, he yelled to Magnus in reply, "I'm coming!"

Moving with the agility of a true Shadowhunter, Alec glided across the room and was about to reach Magnus when a large boulder unlatched itself from the top. Despite his Nephilim blood, Alec knew that he couldn't withstand a million pound rock on his shoulders, nor could he outrun a stone crashing down at the speed of lightning. Bracing himself for death, Alec closed his eyes.

In lieu of the sky smashing down on him, a blizzard of powdered rock clouded Alec's body, fogging his vision when he did pull his eyelids open. After the mass of debris had cleared, Alec felt a pair of hands grapple his back and pull him towards the blue haze that once was Alec's destination.

Then the force of the Portal threatened to jerk his insides out.

* * *

Alec blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright light above.

"Where am I?" Alec said to no one in particular.

"My loft," Magnus' reply came from beside him. "Back in Greenpoint Avenue."

"How did I get here?"

Magnus frowned. "You Portaled back here, remember?"

"Not really," Alec tried to get up but a sharp pang pained his head. "Ow -"

"I think you may have a concussion," Magnus deduced. At Alec's confused expression, he added, "Right, I forgot you Nephilim don't use Mundane terms. Whatever, lay down, I'll heal you."

Alec did as he was told. He watched as Magnus produced a spellbook - no, not just any spellbook. It was the famous Book of White. However, when Magnus' hands approached Alec's shoulders, Alec cringed away.

"Alec?" Magnus inquired worriedly.

"You stopped calling me Alexander," Alec noticed.

"You told me to."

"I didn't think you'd listen."

Magnus sighed noisily. "Of course I'd listen. I listen to everything you say."

The rage that boiled inside Alec back in the cave resurfaced. "Oh yeah? You didn't seem to listen to me when I apologized repeatedly on the day you broke up with me."

"I did listen. I just chose to ignore the meaning behind it all," Magnus responded.

"And exactly why did you do that?"

"Because it hurt too much to think that the person I loved most in the world couldn't trust me. Alec, I love you. I know that in the letter I gave you I told you blatantly that I didn't care anymore, but that's not true. I said it for your own good, and for mine. I knew I couldn't bring myself to be with you again, and I didn't want you to spend the rest of your life mourning me. I wanted you to move on."

"And you just couldn't have written the letter a bit more nicely?" Alec grumbled sarcastically. "Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through for the past few days? I've been camping outside your loft - oh, and thanks _so much_ for making it unseeable, I've been humiliated by your neighbors, I haven't been eating, haven't been sleeping, I forget to arm myself when I'm faced with demons and Dark Nephilim, then I get kidnapped -"

"Then you get rescued. By me." Magnus grinned, putting his hands on Alec's shoulder comfortingly. "I know, Alec. I've been watching you."

Alec became even more incensed. "So you've been watching me and yet you did nothing to stop me? Did you want me to die?"

"No! Why do you think I saved you?"

"Did you enjoy watching me torture myself?" Alec questioned, his voice filled with sorrow.

"No!"

"Then _why_? Why didn't you intervene?" Alec yelled.

"I..." Magnus stuttered.

Upset, Alec nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Do you still love me?" Alec inquired quietly.

"What do you think?"

"I don't think you do."

Magnus groaned. "Why do you have to make things so difficult for us?" he bellowed, choler finally seeping into his voice.

"_Me_?" Alec shrieked incredulously. "So now I'm the problem?"_  
_

Magnus glared at him for a moment, then added under his breath, "You were the one with trust issues."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Who's not trusting _me_ now?"

Magnus shook his head. "Fine. We both have trust issues, happy? Alec - I broke up with you because you hurt me."

"I know, and I'm sorry -"

Magnus raised his hand to cut Alec off. "Let me finish. You hurt me, and I wanted to hurt you back - I know it was very immature and irrational of me, but I wanted to. I still love you, Alec, that hasn't changed - and it never will. And after you almost dying, I saw the extent you were willing to go to to get me back -"

"Cut to the chase, Magnus," Alec interrupted. "I don't want to hear your dulcet explanations."

Magnus sighed. "The point is, I'm ready to forgive you. If only you're ready to take me back."

Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief. So 10 days of starving and depriving himself of sleep and 2 hours of being chained to a wall has evoked Magnus' sympathy? Alec felt indignant. Alec didn't do all those things because he wanted attention - he did them out of despair and longing.

Alec's blue eyes met Magnus' expectant cat-eyes. "Give me some time," Alec finally choked out.

Magnus smiled. "You have all of my time at your expense, Alexander." His tone turned suddenly serious. "Now let me heal you, for the Angel's sake."

This time Alec complied.

* * *

Magnus chanted, "_Luctus a beata mens mergunt_ -"

"Magnus?" Alec interrupted.

Magnus opened his eyes. "Yes?"

For the first time in 2 weeks, Alec took in every beautiful shape of Magnus' face. His eyes, his nose, his mouth, his furrowed eyebrows...

Forgetting what he was about to say, Alec simply responded, "Nothing."

"Well, don't interrupt my incantation for nothing. Spells can go horribly wrong," Magnus snapped and closed his eyes again in concentration. "_Sollicitudine animi dubius mergit_ -"

"Magnus?"

Magnus sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Alexander? What you're about to say had better be worth the interjection."

"I don't want you to heal me. I can _iratze_ myself without difficulty."

Magnus took a step back, unknowingly taking his hands off Alec. "Alec, I know you don't exactly want my help, but we're beyond that."

Alec shook his head. "It's not that. I just want to heal myself, is that too much to ask for? I want to do something for myself, to hold on to whatever dignity I have left. I don't want my boyfriend to be bandaging my paper cuts every time I get one. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you."

Alec's hand delved into his pocket, only to find empty air. Alec cursed under his breath.

"I forgot my _stele_," Alec admitted. "Fine, you win. Heal me."

Magnus smiled. "If you really do want to heal yourself, I have a spare _stele_ in my bedroom. I'll get it right now."

"Since when did you have a _stele_?" Alec questioned but Magnus was already out of earshot.

When Magnus returned, he handed the _stele_ to Alec courteously. "You brought it here, remember? Apparently you forgot to take it home when you came and got your stuff."

"Right," Alec muttered. He hated being outsmarted by people, especially by Magnus. Alec had always wanted to be the head of their relationship, but since Magnus always seemed to make the better decisions, Alec had allowed him to take the lead. _Every time I make a decision, something goes awry_, Alec added to himself.

Alec hastily drew an _iratze _on his head, then on his bloodied wrists where he struggled against his chains.

"Much better," Alec remarked as the throbbing pain in his head receded.

Magnus pulled a chair over and sat next to Alec's bed, placing his hand on his. "I care about you."

Alec blushed, but didn't wince. He whispered in reply, "I know."

"Do you -" Magnus stopped, as if searching for the right words to say. "- care about me?"

Alec became even redder and if it weren't for Magnus' consoling hand on his, he would have trembled. Alec didn't know what to say; part of him screamed "Yes!" but another part of him still felt aggrieved at Magnus.

Magnus' eyebrows scrunched together. "Alec?" he asked anxiously.

At a loss for words, Alec just stared at him. It wasn't a death-glare, but it wasn't exactly a compassionate look either.

Magnus seemed to have misunderstood the latter.

Resigned, he uttered, "I see." Then he stalked away, a blue-white glow emanating from him, leaving a trail of azure light in his wake.

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him so much," Clary cried on Jace's shoulder. "We lost so many lives last night, but in the end it was all for naught. Now we have no idea where Simon and Alec are."

"I know," Jace replied as he caressed Clary's back gently. "But at least they're not dead. I can sense that much through my _parabatai_ connection with Alec."

Clary and Jace were sitting on the steps of the Met, with bags of food strewn all around them. Despite not having eaten for hours, Clary wasn't at all famished.

"I just don't get it. What does he want from us? Why did he have to involve Isabelle?" Clary sobbed.

"Maybe he's truly lonely," Jace proposed. "Or he could be gay. After all, my charisma is enough to twist sexuality around."

Clary scoffed rancorously. "I doubt it. The lonely part, I mean. There is no love in Sebastian. All that he is is a bottomless pit of darkness."

"Not that I'm disagreeing with you, but I think you ought to let it go. Not because he deserves it, but because you do."

Clary stared at Jace in utter disbelief. Was Jace _defending_ the asshole who killed his brother and possessed his sister?

Jace grinned, though part of Clary knew he was just trying to hide his mistake. "Joking."

The rebellious Clary would normally force Jace to apologize for even suggesting such a despicable thing, but after so much weeping, Clary was too weary to argue.

"I'm hungry," she finally said.

"Great, because I'm about to eat this all up."

"I still don't get how you manage to stay so fit," Clary whined indignantly. "I eat a cookie and it's 200 calories down my stomach. You eat the entire bakery and your abs still show."

"When you're a Shadowhunter, staying fit doesn't require much effort," Jace stated matter-of-factly. "Of course, a lot of sex helps too."

Albeit Clary knew Jace was being sarcastic, she couldn't help but inch a bit away from him. "Do you really sleep around that much?" Clary whispered deprecatingly.

Jace's hand reached over to stroke Clary's cheek but she cringed away even further. Raising her voice, she reiterated woefully, "I said, do you really sleep around that much?"

"No," Jace answered calmy. "You know that."

He was right; she did. Maybe it was the shock of last night's events that had affected her disposition, causing her to overreact to things. "Yeah. Sorry... I guess? Okay, that just made things ten times more awkward between us," Clary said, forcing herself a smile.

"It's never awkward between us." Jace dipped down and set his forehead against Clary's. He added without much conviction in his voice, "At least, not to me."

Jace tried to move away, but Clary gripped his shirt by the collar and kissed him. This most definitely was not the first time they've ever kissed, yet every single time they touched, shocks of electricity would course through Clary. This type of feeling never gets old. Clary shoved her tongue against Jace's resistant lips, compelling him to open them. When she was granted entry, she spent a good minute or so exploring Jace's mouth, then finally stuck her tongue down his throat. Clary felt him wince; Jace's hands locked themselves around Clary, and she gripped the back of his flawless hair taut, the fingers of her other hand digging into his back, presumably leaving a good batch of scratch marks.

Suddenly, Clary's tongue felt so hot it could have melted had Clary not pulled away instantly. As she did so, she let out a moan of mixed delight and surprise without any volition on her part.

Ogling each other, Jace spoke, "Sorry. I couldn't control -"

Clary put her finger on his lips and hushed him. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I'm sure someone would have interrupted us with a 'get a room' eventually." Tracing her finger down his neck and collarbones, she reached down and, from under his shirt, felt the muscular bumps on his abdomen.

"Earth to Clary," Jace called. "You once told me you could bear the sight of my naked chest without swooning. Seeing you in this state from simply touching my abs disproves that completely."

"Shut up," Clary snapped, smirking. "There _is_ one thing I've been wanting to ask you though."

"By all means, ask away Clarissa."

"Why didn't you use the fire to scorch Sebastian when he was about to kill you last night?"

Jace sighed into Clary's ear. _Oh God, that per se was seductive_, Clary thought. "I tried. But I couldn't. No matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't muster up the fire. He must have had some kind of protection placed on him that rendered him immune to Heaven's wrath, or the vestiges of it anyway."

Clary's hand, now smoothing out Jace's shirt, stopped moving. "How did he know about the fire?"

"He probably guessed. Sebastian is smart, Clary, I hate to say it, but he is. He is always going to be a step ahead of us."

"Then we must be two steps ahead of him."

"Now that's the spirit I've been instilling in you," Jace marveled proudly. "The only downside of it all is that it spoiled our romantic date."

Clary frowned. "Date?"

"Oh come on, you don't consider this a date?"

Clary paused. "It was a terrible date."

"Only because you made it terrible. I managed to salvage most of the fun though, so as to make it bearable."

Clary punched Jace in the stomach, though the pain she felt in her hand was probably more than the pain Jace felt in his abdomen. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

_Damn it._

It has been precisely 5 hours since Magnus had walked away from Alec, and Alec still couldn't stop replaying the entire scene over and over again in his head. He remembered the look of melancholy on Magnus' face, a face that would probably be seared into the back of Alec's head for the rest of his life, and the way he moved as if all his vigor has been drained from him. He remembered Magnus' firm hand ungluing itself from Alec's shaking ones, the way his body spit fire as he walked and the way the room lit ablaze by his ire.

Finally gathering the courage to get out of bed, Alec strode across the room and went out into the corridor. He continued to move forward, until he reached the familiar expanse that was Magnus' living room. Propped atop a red sofa was Magnus, utterly absorbed in a magazine.

Alec cleared his throat and was about to speak, but his words got caught in his throat. Alec glanced towards Magnus' languorous figure, still reading as if Alec was nonexistent. Either Magnus didn't hear him, or he didn't care. Alec prayed for the former.

Taking a deep breath, Alec walked towards his beloved. "Hey," Alec greeted awkwardly, his face pointed to the floor. "So..." _By the Angel_, Alec scolded himself, _has 8 years of being with Jace taught you nothing__? Kill the nerves, get the words out, and add some wit to it!_

"Well, I've decided," Alec finally managed. He glanced up to see Magnus' reaction and, much to his disappointment, saw that he was still reading, not a muscle having been moved. If Alec was still in his petulant jealous mood, he would have been infuriated. But after 5 hours of supposedly resting in solitude, Alec realized that he would have to be the one to open the door, not Magnus. Losing his patience, Alec snatched the damn magazine away and threw it into the furnace.

"Hey!" Magnus protested. "I was reading the pornography section!"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And I'm not enough porn for you?"

"Well, we haven't been sleeping together much lately, and I do need to quench my needs, don't I?"

"No, you _don't_!" Alec snapped. "If you're dating me, you're dating me, and _only_ me."

"Reading porn doesn't mean I'm dating someone else."

"But you're looking at someone else! And I only want you to look at _me_."

"Okay, chill out! Besides, we're broken up. You don't really get to tell me what to do or what to say anymore," Magnus said blatantly. It was the truth, the truth Alec had been crying over for the past 2 weeks, but it still hurt him to hear it come out of Magnus' mouth.

Unable to help himself, Alec wiped away a few tears using his sleeve. "Do you know why I came here?"

"To heal," Magnus intoned.

"_Here_! As in, _this room_!" Alec shrieked. "I came here to tell you I wanted to be with you again. That I wanted to be with you more than anything else in the world!"

Magnus frowned. "_Wanted_?"

Taking advantage of Magnus' discomposure, Alec continued raving, "Yes, _wanted_. I don't like this Magnus I'm seeing anymore. The Magnus I loved actually cared. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt me like this. He's gone, and this monster in front of me has taken his place."

Magnus reached for Alec's hand but Alec slapped it away. "I _hate _you," Alec enunciated in fury, emphasizing every syllable.

To Alec's surprise, it was a bleary voice from behind that spoke next. "What's going on here?"

Alec spinned around and saw Simon who looked like he had just woken up. Alec turned and stared at Magnus, recounting everything that he had just felt - rage, despair, desolation...

Without any volition of his own, Alec's body raced towards Simon and he crashed his lips onto his.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Also, is there anything in particular you'd like to see happen in this story? (though I have already established the basic plot)**

**~SoMuchForSobriety**


	5. Restraint

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare, the author, and I most certainly do not own the Mortal Instruments or the universe it is based on. This is my personal take on CoHF, and this has not been approved in any way by Clare.**

**AS OF WHEN THIS CHAPTER WAS UPLOADED, THIS STORY IS RATED M. (I don't know if this chapter is still acceptable as T, but I'd rather play safe and rate it higher than have delete my work)**

* * *

**V ~•o•o•~ Restraint ~•o•o•~ V**

* * *

**Alec's fingers slid into the** belt loops of Simon's jeans, propelling him closer. Alec pushed Simon towards the floor effortlessly, though he was careful to make it seem like he was actually enjoying what he was doing. Detaching his lips from Simon's, he nibbled at his ear, whispering, "I convinced Magnus to save your life, Lewis. You owe me."

As Alec shifted his focus back on the lips, Simon sighed in response and too wrapped his arms around Alec's back, reinforcing the pressure between their lips. One of Simon's hands moved upwards and cupped Alec's neck, the movements of his fingers gently massaging it. Simon's lips left Alec's and it began to suck on his neck, eliciting a moan from him. Though the thought of kissing Simon had sickened him, Alec couldn't deny the sexual pleasure he was experiencing, as proven by the bump in his jeans.

Alec grabbed Simon by the hair and kissed him on the lips again, using his teeth to force Simon's mouth open. Sensing Simon's hesitance, Alec shrugged inwardly and shot his tongue down Simon's throat. The hands on Alec's back moved hastily all over his body: down his ass, across his back, into his hair. Not to be outdone, Alec thrust Simon even closer to him, if it were even possible, so that their... _things_ ground against each other. Alec and Simon seemed to kiss forever, until a strident yell broke Alec out of his reprehensible reverie.

"Enough!" Magnus yelled and a jolt of static electricity separated Alec from Simon.

Dazed, Alec blinked stupidly, then summoned all of his temper and put it into his voice. "You disturbed us."

For the first time in his life, Alec actually saw Magnus lose his temper. The look on his face was not depression, nor was it anger. In a way it was a mix of both, and in a way it wasn't. Then a realization dawned on Alec: it was beyond all of that. The usual composed Magnus no longer looked calm; he looked ferocious, his cat-eyes as feral as a lion's, any trace of his humanity effaced.

It was a look of contempt.

"Well, I didn't want come all over my carpet," Magnus snarled sarcastically. "Get out, both of you. I don't want to see your faces in here ever again."

The shrillness in his voice sent shivers down Alec's spine. He glared at him in disbelief. "You're seriously gonna kick us out? You know the Clave doesn't look highly on that. You could be apprehended for the abuse of Nephilim."

"Well, there's nothing stopping me from banishing the Downworlder," Magnus growled.

"I'm staying wherever Simon's staying," Alec hazarded, though instantly he regretted it upon seeing Magnus' expression of intensified rage.

Simon threw his hands up in the air. "Oh alright, Alec, just stop it. You're right, I do owe you. But I also owe Magnus and you don't get the right to use me against him! Besides, I'm dating your sister."

Alec arched his eyebrows. "You are _what_?"

"I'm dating Isabelle."

Alec didn't know what he had ought to be feeling more: revulsion, confusion, horror, or relief. He knew that Isabelle and Simon once were a thing, but he also knew Simon cheated on her and they were broken up.

Simon seemed to acknowledge Alec's bewilderment as he clarified, "We just started dating a few days ago. Officially."

_And Isabelle just couldn't find the time to tell me because she was too busy canoodling with you_, Alec added mentally. Aloud, he only replied, "Oh. Well, just don't cheat on her again, will you? Because if you do, you have me to answer to."

If vampires could blush, Simon certainly did. "I won't..." his voice trailed off.

Magnus harrumphed ostentatiously. "Now, if you two are done discussing Lightwood number 2, I'm going to request you two to get in the car."

Alec frowned. "Since when did you own a car?"

Magnus' smile was as malicious as his retort afterwards. "Since you were no longer my top priority."

* * *

"Are you sure there is no way you can heal her?" Maryse inquired anxiously. Despite her husband watching, she gripped the arm of Brother Zechariah as if he was the only thing that mattered to her, which wasn't true. "Please, you must help save my daughter from that devil!"

Maryse remembered last night in excruciating detail: Amatis, the Dark Nephilim she managed to kill, and the collapse of the cavern walls. Maryse remembered finally fighting her way through the crowd and reaching two diverging corridors and choosing the one that took her what seemed like hours to get down to the throne room. By the time she had arrived, the walls had already started caving in. She remembered seeing Jace and Clary run out, and Maryse herself running in to save Isabelle. She remembered how proud she was in seeing Isabelle stealthily dodge the falling debris, and how she risked her life to save her daughter.

_I know of nothing that can help save your daughter, Maryse Lightwood. I'm sorry._

"What about runes? You're a Silent Brother! You should know -"

_Being a Silent Brother doesn't make me God. I may have taken upon myself the most powerful runes in the world, but that does not indicate my knowledge of runes. The Gray Book is too extensive to read wholly, and if there is such a rune in existence that can free your daughter of her compulsion, it will be one commonly unbeknownst to man._

Robert cleared his throat, "Thank you very much, Brother Zechariah." Maryse glared at him, but he seemed to be preoccupied by the fact that Maryse's hand was still vehemently clutching Zechariah's arm. Slightly embarrassed, Maryse let go.

_Fear not, Maryse Lightwood, for it is in fear the devil consumes us. Even in the darkest of times, the simple notion of hope can bring forth hope itself, and from that spark you may be reunited with the Light._

Maryse shook her head in despondence. "My daughter is beyond saving."

_Nobody is beyond saving._

"Nobody but one," Maryse retorted. "And we all know who that one is."

Zechariah paused. _Perhaps.__ Even I, as optimistic as I try to be, cannot deny that Jonathan Morgenstern has progressed too deep into darkness to be taken back to the Light. His demonic aspect has completely washed out that which is human in him._

"He _isn't_ human," Maryse seethed, though her anger was targeted at no one in particular. "A mere human does not kill an innocent."

_Heed my words of advice, Maryse Lightwood, if you truly wish to free your daughter. I know it will be considered dark of me to speak this to you, but if you want to break one out of their trance, you must break another to maintain a balance._

Maryse stared at him in puzzlement. "I don't understand."

_The balance whereby order is maintained. For every strength there is to be a weakness, and for every hour there is light there is to be an hour where there is darkness. If you want to bring your daughter back to the Light, you must first sacrifice your son to the Dark._

"Sacrifice... Alec?" Maryse whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke. This was not at all what she was expecting from the most humane member of the Brotherhood.

_His happiness, not his life. I see he has taken an interest in the High Warlock Magnus Bane. Perchance you will have to sabotage their relationship for good, if that is the will of the balance._

"But... Alec will hate me forever," Maryse stammered.

_You might not succeed in the end, Maryse. After all, there is the balance, but there are other forces too: arcane energy, hate, nature, and the most powerful of them all, love. If the love between Alec and Magnus is strong enough, it can withstand the will of God himself. See it as a test of love for both of them._

Before anyone could speak again, a crash came from downstairs, and without a second's hesitation, Maryse ran out of the presence of Brother Zechariah, wiping away perspiration and tears as she went.

* * *

"Alexander!" Maryse screamed as Alec entered the Institute, tackling him with a hug.

As if her call was an alarm, doors started flying open and Isabelle and Jace filed out hurriedly.

Their eyes widened. "Alec!" they chorused and flew towards him too.

_Lightwoods, all together_, Isabelle had once said. Alec couldn't help but let out a smile. It felt good to be around his family again, back home with Jace and Isabelle, away from all the drama with Magnus.

At the thought of Magnus, Alec's felicity faded. Instinctively, Alec turned and caught Magnus' still murderous eyes, which effectively broke him again, as if he wasn't already broken into microscopic shards.

"Alec?" Jace asked. Alec turned back towards him and Jace continued, "Where's Simon?"

"Back at his apartment," Magnus interceded gruffly. "I suppose you've forgotten that he can't enter blessed ground?"

Jace raised an eyebrow then turned back to Alec. "What happened to him?" he asked curiously, gesturing towards Magnus.

"We got into a fight," Alec avowed. "Not that I care anymore."

"Then that's quite a fight."

Maryse interrupted their banter. "Thank you, Magnus. I don't know how I can possibly repay you for your service -"

"5,000,000 dollars will suffice," Magnus smiled back sweetly.

Maryse staggered backwards in surprise. "What? But Magnus, you've never charged us for anything -"

"Well, times have changed, and now I demand recompense."

Alec couldn't stand it. If Magnus was discontent with him, he was going to keep it silent. The only person Alec would even tolerate Magnus lashing out at would be Alec himself, not his family."Magnus, just shut up and get the hell out of my home."

Magnus snarled. "Fine." After that, he stalked out ungracefully.

"That _is_ quite a fight," Jace reiterated under his breath.

* * *

"Magnus Bane!" Alec shouted through the relentless rain in outrage. "Show yourself! Magnus!"

Then he saw it. A tall, lone figure walking down the street without any protection against the pouring rain. Abandoning his own umbrella, Alec raced towards him, almost getting hit by a truck in the process.

"Magnus Bane! Bastard! Coward! Stop walking!" Alec panted, the rain pasting his black hair to his forehead uncomfortably. He wouldn't let anything dissuade him from pursuing Magnus now that he had come this far. Alec knew he had gone too far with kissing Simon and not at all feeling compunction, so he had decided to apologize - or at least talk it out with Magnus. He made a mental note to himself never to act on anger again - look where that got him this time around.

"Magnus... Magnus... stop walking!" Despite Magnus' slow pace, Alec could never seem to catch up to him. Perhaps there was a deterrent spell placed on him; nonetheless, Alec had already given up on Magnus once - he would not do it again.

Running out of energy, Alec discovered that he had to use the one thing he had to stop Magnus: his sincerity. "Magnus Bane! I'm sorry for everything I've said and everything I've done. I -" Alec caught himself. _Love you_, Alec continued inwardly. Ignoring whatever reception he might get, he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "I love you, Magnus Bane! Just... just stop and listen to me! Please!" His 'please' sounded more like a wail than a plead. Oh how pathetic he sounded.

Nevertheless, it paid off. Magnus turned around and finally Alec was able to reach him.

"Magnus," Alec panted. "I'm so sorry for kissing Simon and everything I did the last few hours. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." Alec tasted tears in his mouth and stopped talking, lest he come up with something stupid in his fogged time of distress.

Magnus stared at him studiously. "Oh? Now you're sorry? A bit too late, don't you think?"

"Yes, I know. It's okay if you don't take me back - oh who am I kidding, it's hell not okay - but I just wanted you to know that I'm genuinely sorry for what I did. I love you, Magnus," Alec bawled, his weeping and the sounds of the rain mingled into one unified downpour. Looking Magnus in the eye, he continued, "Please say something. Something positive would be preferable."

Finally Magnus spoke, "I can't be with you, Alec. Not after all of this."

Alec grasped Magnus' arm fervently. "Magnus, please. I swear by the Angel I'll never do anything like it again! Please..."

Magnus shrugged Alec's hand off. "You appall me."

Alec's body shivered uncontrollably - partly because of the cold of the rain, but mostly because of the animosity behind Magnus' words. Alec had absolutely no idea what he was saying nor what he was doing anymore. He didn't even know where he was. "Then kill me," Alec blurted out, though he had no clue how that was relevant to their current topic. "If you hate me so much, kill me. I give you my permission." Alec brought out a seraph blade and handed it to Magnus. "Take it and drive it through my heart."

"What if I do?"

Alec's face contorted in frustration. "What do you mean 'what if I do?' That's exactly what I'm asking you to do. Kill me!" Alec screamed the last part maniacally. Damn, he was becoming like Jace. "Kiss me, or kill me, Magnus. What's it gonna be?"

For a moment Alec really thought Magnus was considering it, but when Magnus' anger started to fade away from his eyes, Alec's trepidation quickly receded and was replaced with newfound hope.

Anguish prominent in his movements, Magnus shook his head. He snatched the blade out of Alec's hand and threw it towards the trees with incredible might, as if it was a cursed object that was too scalding to touch.

Alec smiled, though he knew he shouldn't. "I knew you couldn't go through with it."

"I almost did."

"But you didn't, and that's all that matters."

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, but Magnus pulled away. "Alexander, you could have died."

"It would have been worth it. I'm willing to bear Atlas' curse on my shoulders if it means I could be with you again. Magnus, _please_."

Alec bore his azure eyes into Magnus' cat-like ones. What is going on in his magical mind? A war? Or just apathy?

Unexpectedly, Magnus shoved himself into Alec, sending them tumbling down onto the wet pavement. The pain that stabbed Alec in the back was so excruciating he wanted to cry out, but Magnus' lips wouldn't give him the chance. In the blink of an eye, Alec could feel those familiar lips pressing down on his own, and he ran his arm around Magnus' neck, pulling him closer. The sudden energy that flowed through Alec's veins made him gasp and groan, though he didn't know whether it was out of elation or out of lust.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that," Alec whispered into Magnus' ear.

Their lips opened and their tongues entwined. Alec could feel hands moving all over his body, and he retaliated by doing the same to Magnus. The pressure between them increased and whilst the pouring rain was bitterly cold, Alec was perspiring uncontrollably.

Not yet quite assured, Alec broke the kiss. Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Alec?"

Casually, Alec asked, "So, does this mean you're taking me back?"

Magnus' smile was brilliant enough to cease the rain and allow sunlight to usurp the black of the night. "What do you think?"

* * *

"Simon?" Isabelle's voice penetrated the wood of the door.

"Come in," Simon replied. The door swung open, revealing a very ordinary looking Isabelle, and 'ordinary' for Isabelle was 'extraordinary' for a typical mundane girl. Or Clary.

For a moment, Simon and Isabelle just looked at each other. Simon tried to read the look on her face, but despite the deluge of emotions that was so obviously whirling inside her, Simon couldn't decipher what was going on in her Nephilim head. Simon paused in his train of thoughts. _What am _I _thinking_? Simon thought to himself. _I'm worried about what Isabelle's thinking, but what about me? What if I'm not at all relieved to see her_? Simon shook his head in spite of himself and tried to unravel his veiled emotions. Even so, Simon couldn't notice any discrete emotions within him at all. Besides confusion.

Then he realized it wasn't that he _couldn't_ feel, but it was that he couldn't _notice_. With Isabelle, he no longer _felt_ his emotions; he _was_ his emotions. His emotions were him, and he were his emotions. Perhaps that was a side-effect of love and vampirism amalgamating. With Isabelle, he felt more of a mere shell then he usually did, and that was all the time. He had always longed for his pulse and heartbeat, the feeling of blood pumping through his veins, and the reassurance that he was still breathing. Now he felt empty, with Isabelle even more so.

Only with Isabelle, being a void was not so much a bad thing than it was good.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Simon broke the silence. "Glad to see you're still alive."

Isabelle glared at him as if he were insane. "Three days of not seeing each other, and 'glad to see you're still alive' is all you say to me? I've had guys say better things to me through their veil of inebriated delirium!"

Simon shook his head, and though he knew he ought to be more diffident, he felt no shame whatsoever in speaking up to Isabelle. He jabbed a finger at Isabelle accusingly. "Isabelle Lightwood, there are 2 things you must know about me. First, I do not like being compared to other guys you've slept with. Second, I'm Simon Lewis, and I'm no ordinary guy. If you can't handle that, then I request your departure."

For a while Isabelle was absolutely silent, filling Simon with dread. Yes, Simon had spoken the truth, but what if the truth had come out too harshly?

Finally, Isabelle spoke, "You're a bastard, Simon Lewis."

"Isabelle -"

Isabelle placed her fingers to Simon's lips comfortingly as to silence him. "But that's not despicable."

Simon glared at her scornfully, ignoring what she just said. "Isabelle, are you okay? Did you get hurt from the raid?"

"You're testing me aren't you? You know about the rune and you're making sure I'm not here at Sebastian's request," Isabelle said ruefully. That was true; Simon knew about the rune, but he hadn't wanted to test her, only to hear Isabelle confess it herself.

He didn't say all of that, however. "Yeah. Can I -" Simon paused. _God, this is going to make things awkward_, Simon said to himself.

"See it?" Isabelle finished. Before Simon could refute, Isabelle already started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. Scars acquired over the ages criscrossed all over her body, like a map of her life and experiences. Angels were always depicted as the most divine beings in the world, with the most ravishing faces. Simon's met an angel - Raziel, in fact - and he was no where as beautiful as Isabelle. She shrugged off the shirt and turned her back to Simon.

His breath caught in terror. On her back was a crimson rune - a very ugly rune with scrawled lines protruding in every direction - that screamed of bloodshed and possession. There was an air of darkness surrounding it, like an invisible cloud. Simon felt so many emotions at once he didn't know which one he was feeling the most: rage at Sebastian for inflicting this on Isabelle, concern for her and the outcome of this Mark...

Simon wanted so desperately to help her. But what could he do? The Mark was the darkest Mark Simon had seen, other than the one Lilith drew on Jace, which was equally grotesque. There was a deterrent darkness in and around it: an unperceptible darkness, but very much tangible. To rid Isabelle of it would be like trying to grasp polluted air and yank it out of the atmosphere; it wasn't possible.

"Oh my God..." Simon gasped. "And the Silent Brothers can't take it away?"

Isabelle shook her head. How she managed to keep that smile on her face during a time like this, Simon had no idea. "As far as everyone knows, nothing can."

Simon's hand reached out and threw Isabelle's shirt over the rune. "Are you -" Simon paused. He didn't want to distress Isabelle any more than she already probably was, and he knew how much Isabelle would hate it if Simon accused her of being weak. "- afraid?"

Isabelle scoffed incredulously. "Afraid? Simon, you're forgetting that I'm Nephilim. We love, we hate, we feel. We are still human in our own ways. But we also witness death. We grieve, we kill, and we avenge. I knew what I was stepping into when I asked for my first Mark. I'm prepared for death."

"Like Jace," Simon muttered.

"Jace is in love with the idea of death. I'm not, but I'm braced to die any moment. You'd understand if you live the life we Nephilim do. You're a vampire. You're immortal. I'm not," Isabelle responded. "I only wish one thing before I leave this realm. And that is you. So please, don't make me lose you."

Simon cupped her face, "I'm not going to lose you, and you're not going to lose me. We're in this together, Isabelle. We're going to survive this. We've survived this far, and we will continue to persevere. Do you hear me?" Simon raised his voice in determination. "You're not dying. I won't allow it."

Tears filled Isabelle's eyes, emitting a visible sheen on her periphery. "Oh, Simon."

* * *

Simon pulled his pants up as quietly as possible, lest he rouse Isabelle out of her blissful sleep. He stared grudgingly at his belt. Damn belts for making so much noise whenever fastened. Nonetheless, he took the risk to dress and draped his quilt over Isabelle's bare body before he left the room. She deserved whatever hospitality she could get.

Once he stepped out of the apartment, Simon dialed Clary's number, but she did not pick up. He dialed again, and received the same reception.

On his third try, a very bleary voice answered, "By the Angel, Simon. What time is it?"

Simon shook his head, although he knew Clary couldn't see him. "It doesn't matter. I need to meet you."

"This better be worth my sleeping time. Where at?"

"Your house. I'm coming."

"So I don't need to dress up? You have no idea how grateful I am."

Simon laughed dryly and hung up. After sticking his phone down his pocket, he cursorily glanced around to make sure no one was staring. _It's the middle of the night_, Simon told himself. _Only vampires wander around in the dead of night_. Reassured, Simon started to run and the world around him became a comprehensible blur.

In less than a minute, Simon arrived at Luke's house and he quickly jumped through Clary's window. Clary sat on her bed, awaiting his arrival. Despite the current predicament, Simon couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be back in this room, where he had spent so much time in. It reminded him of normalcy - before everything got so messed up, that is, with Isabelle. Clary seemed to return his grin, but her expression quickly turned serious and impatient.

"I hope you didn't rouse me up because you wanted to smile at me," she said accusingly. "I thought you knew better than to do it in the middle of the night."

Simon sighed defeatedly. "It's Isabelle."

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Isabelle? Since when - oh, right. I forgot."

"Yeah, you can save your questions for later. You know about the rune Sebastian drew on her, right?"

"Yeah. Jace and I were the first to know, aside from Sebastian himself of course. We witnessed its effects in person."

Simon started trembling, although he didn't really know why. He wasn't intimidated or angry, just... agitated. "Clary, I know you're tired and all, but I really need your help. Sebastian drew a _rune _to control Isabelle. I want you to create a rune to undo its effects."

Clary eyed him for a moment before speaking. "You really love her that much, don't you?"

Simon rolled his eyes. Was it really hard to believe that Simon would care about someone in that manner other than Clary? "Yes. I love her more than anyone in the world."

Clary sighed. "Alright, get me a piece of paper and a pencil. And stop brooding, or else I can't concentrate."

Simon didn't know what he ought to feel more: relief or indignation. Either way, he did as he was told and brought Clary the items in question. Clary held the pencil over the paper and closed her eyes, in ostensible concentration. _This is going to be interesting_, Simon thought. After around 5 minutes, Clary still hadn't put pen to paper, and Simon was becoming concerned.

"Clary?" Simon asked. "Is everything alright?"

Clary opened her eyes and threw the pencil away in frustration. "I can't do it. Nothing comes to me."

Simon stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding me. What use is your power over runes when you can't conjure one up when I need you to?"

"Don't patronize me, Lewis. I'm trying the best I can, and if nothing comes, then nothing comes."

"This is Isabelle we're talking about. Try again!"

"I've been trying repeatedly for the last 5 minutes! I'm receiving nothing! I can't make it!"

Simon grabbed Clary's arm tenaciously. "_Try again_."

Clary's eyes started watering and they bore straight into Simon's. "Simon, I can't. And you're hurting me."

Simon ignored the latter part of her response and gripped her even tighter. "I said, _make the rune_."

"Simon -"

Simon's voice raised to a furious shout. "Make the rune!"

Clary tried to wrestle her arm out of Simon's hands to no avail. He was boiling with rage. He had come, expecting a solution, and Clary dared to refuse to help him, on the grounds that she couldn't do it? No, she clearly wasn't giving enough effort. She didn't like Isabelle as much as Simon did. She didn't love her like he did. She had no reason to save her, so she wasn't putting her heart into it. Simon stared Clary in the eye and saw many people. Clary Fray, his best friend since young. Clary Fray who would stand up for him and his unwise decisions. Clary Fray who put up with his abysmal band.

But all that was swiftly replaced by the image of Clarissa Morgenstern, the girl letting Isabelle rot without a tear.

Simon felt his fangs unsheathe involuntarily. They struck against his lips and blood flowed from the wounds, but Simon did not care. Clary seemed to notice too as her eyes widened in fear.

He shouldn't have, but Simon reveled in her apprehension.

The world fell apart as Simon lost sense of what was right and wrong. He could see his would-be prey, he could hear her pulse, he could see Isabelle's face smiling somewhere back inside his mind, and he could smell Clary's blood. _Blood_.

Simon wasn't himself anymore. He was a vampire. Inhuman. He craved blood, and blood above all else. He was famished.

So he slaked his thirst by biting Clary and savored every drop of spilt blood.

* * *

**Please review! Sorry for such a slow update, I started on two other fanfics ('A Game of Love and Pride' [TMI] and 'Have I Lost You So?' [TID]) and I'm still trying to get down the main plot for those two. PS (random fact). I really like the new cover I made for this :)**

**~SoMuchForSobriety**


End file.
